Mystic Chains
by QueenofDoomydoom
Summary: After a night of gambling and murder, Zim blackmails Gaz into slavery. Spying on Dib, cleaning, cooking, and handling Gir are her daily chores. As if it couldn't get worse, her boss seems to have taken an interest in her. AND it's the 20's! ZaGr
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun reflected in Dib's glasses as it dissapeared below the horrizon of the Big Easy. He sat on the porch of the Skellelaire Manor, adjusting his flash camera. He had made it to where he could take a picture without the bulb alerting the target. And today the target was Zim.

Zim appeared on Earth six years ago, when Dib was just a school boy. Dib and his sister had always been very smart and always knew things the other children didn't. It could only be expected from the offspring of a famous scientist. But it was this intellect that attracted the other's wraths. They felt the siblings were trying to be better than them. They resented the Skellelaires. So when Dib tried to alert them to Zim's green skin, they were easily satisfied with his explaination of "green sickness".

Ever since then it has become a daily ritual to attack eachother and exchange insults. And every time Zim has been defeated. Yet Dib never won either. Well, there was the time they joined forces...

Dib sighed and glanced at the stars starting to apear, a familiar grief stabbing his heart. Tak, his first friend, his first kiss, his childhood angel was a demon from the stars. He studied Zim and knew everything there was to know about their kind... and Tak turned out to be one of them.

He narrowed his eyes and went inside and up to his room. Things were going to change. And with this proof, he'll stop Zim for once and for all. Dib knelt down in his closet and pulled up a floorboard, placing the camera in the hollowed space beneath it. After setting the board back, he yawned and flopped down on his bed.

He couldn't wait to tell Gaz. Dib wasn't completly alone, though she was feircely independent, his sister was his closest friend. Despite being very smart, they had something in common. Good old fashion voodoo. Dib was not as good as Gaz, one spell going terribly wrong and making her taste pork. But after a severe beating, she rolled her eyes and revealed what she knew of her talents. As long as he promised not to do harm to others. She could, but that was different.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Hypocryte..."

So turning on the lamp, he reached over to his small radio and tuned in to his favorite program, mysterious mysteries. An hour later he was fast asleep, leaving the time to go unnoticed...

Gaz smirked as she threw down her cards, watching her comrades' faces fall in dissapointment.

"Full house, boys... pay up." She tapped her fingers as the men groaned, forking over what money they had left.

"Aren't you rich, or something?" One man asked, throwing down his last few cents.

"No, my father is rich. I have nothing. Nothing but your money." Gaz replied, downing her whiskey and savoring the warmth that followed.

"I'm broke..." One man said.

Gaz eyed him, "What about that pocket watch your so fond of?"

"But it was my father's, I was going to give it to my son." He clutched it protectively.

"Oh..." Gaz considered this, "That just makes it a shame that I have to take it, but a bet's a bet."

It was 1921 and prohibition had been in affect for two years now. Gaz was not a heavy drinker, she can hold her liqour better than a sailor despite her young age, but gambling was a different matter. And Gaz _never_ loses. Never. And it was all thanks to the lucky charm her mother had left her, which hung around her neck.

The man's lip trembled as he handed her the gold watch. Pleased, Gaz flipped it open in a taunting manner and stopped. 11:42?

"Shit..." Gaz hissed, jumping up and sliding all the money off the table into her purse. She waved bye to the bartender and ran out the bar disguised as a fabric shop.

Gaz ran down the streets, her heels clacking against the road. She had told Dib she would be home by 8. Odds are he was too preocupied with Zim to notice her missing, but there have been the rare occasions he would catch her sneaking in and threaten to call their father away from India, where he was working on a cure for a local epidemic.

Gaz sighed in relief to see the light in Dib's room of from his window and jazz music drifting from his radio. He always falls asleep when listening to mysterious mysteries. It was pretty boring...

Taking of her heels so she would not make any noise on the hardwood floors, she gently eased open the screen door and making sure it didn't slam behind her. As she took the first step on the stairs, a cold pressure invaded the back of her neck.

"Move and I will shoot."

"...what?" Gaz hissed and turned around to face a pudgy man around her age, greenish blond hair plastered to his face.

"Dammit, what did I just say?" He shook the gun threateningly at her.

"Jiggins..."

"It's Iggins!"

"Like I care."

"You will. Now to decide who to kill first, you or your freak brother?"

Gaz was livid, "Whatever this is about, why drag my brother into it?"

Iggins narrowed his eyes before snarling, "I want you to feel pain. As much as possible. You nearly crippled me, and stole my money..."

"It was my money! You cheated, I was just taking what was rightfully mine!" Gaz snapped.

"Do you dknow what happened afterwards?" Iggins trembled in fury, "Do you have any idea what it is like to tell your mother a girl, a _girl_, broke your leg? And no money for a doctor! And then to have to tell her why..."

Gaz stared at him with an unreadable expression before replying in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry for your misfortune, but as I recall it was the fall that broke your leg. And none of it would've happened if you just gave me the money the first time I asked."

"None of it would've happened if you hadn't been there! Who do you think you are? When playing with the big boys, ya gotta learn to lose.." He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the floor with a thud before aiming the gun, the safety clicking off, "And baby, you just lost..."

Gaz closed her eyes waiting for a bullet in the head. She heard a ripping sound and gasping. Curious, she looked up to see a sharp metal object protruding from Iggin's stomach. Blood oozed to the floor. Gaz jumped up and backed away, trying to regain her composure.

With a final gasp, Iggins closed his eyes and slumped over. The metal object moved, a familar voice muttering, "...filthy human..."

Zim pushed the dead man off his spider appendage, looking at the blood in disgust. He shook his head and hoped to find baconless soap later on. Gaz squared her shoulders, trying to look as dignified as she could after being thrown on the floor with a gun to her head.

Zim's red eyes flashed behind his contacts before he smirked tauntingly, "What, no thank you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not the best editor, I overlook grammer errors a lot, so bear with me. Sorry this story probally sucks, but I just had to see what it would be like to combine invader Zim with a different time era...Don't hate me *hides under blanket*

Gaz looked up at Zim, him being a bit taller and nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother has taken a picture of me without my disguise, I believe it's here somewhere. I was annoyed as it was so I was in no mood to deal with a disgusting human ready to kill his own kind."

"...Thanks..." Gaz looked down at Iggins' body, a pool of blood forming, "We need to get him out of here.."

Zim scoffed, "What do you mean we?"

"I didn't kill him!" Gaz glared at him, "I'll give you the damn camera, just help me!"

"Let me see the camera first."

Gaz sighed and went upstairs, creeping into Dib's room with Zim at her heels. When Dib fell asleep with the radio on, it was nearly impossible to wake him up. She pulled up the floor board and pulled out the camera, handing it to Zim, whispering, "He thinks nobody knows about this..."

Zim was about to walk out when a thought struck him. How much easier would it be if he had inside information such as this. All of Dib's little secrets, Earth's customs, and Earth's weaknesses. He followed Gaz out and watched as she got a sheet and covered the body.

"Zim will help..."

"Good. Did you bring your flying-car thing?"

"Vootcruiser, and yes."

"Take him out to it, I need to clean this up." Gaz ordered.

Zim growled but did as instructed. He knew how this night would end. Gaz grabbed a bucket of water and rags and began scrubbing the floor until the wood started to splinter. Zim had to admit, he didn't think that blood would come out but this was Gaz, she was determined.

Panting, she asked, "Ready?"

"Do you mind if I ask where we are going?"

"The swamp."

Gaz ordered him to fly out as far into the bayou as possible. They stopped, hovering above the water and pushed him into the black-green water. They watched his body sink before leaving.

Gaz was silent for a bit, hoping the aligators would do their part before looking at Zim, "Thanks, fly boy... [A/N: fly boy is slang in the 20's for aviator] we never speak of this again, deal?"

Zim smiled slowly, "No..."

"What?" She hissed.

"Zim has commited murder tonight, though not the first time, this was in your favor. I'm just curious what the authorities would do if they got a tip that the daughter of Membrane Skellelaire was seen dumping something out in the swamp wrapped in a bloodstained sheet. Along with the location..."

Gaz stared in shock but Zim continued, "Imagine the press, Gaz. Your father's good name, all the good your brother has tried to do for humanity. You'll be locked away for life, maybe even hung. It doesn't have to happen..."

Gaz shivered and narrowed her eyes, "What is it you want?"

"As loyal as Gir is, he does have flaws... Zim needs a minion that is capable to take orders."

"I take orders from no one."

"Then you can rot in jail."

Gaz seethed, "...What would I be doing?"

"Dib tells you everything, no doubt. You will report any plans he has so I can plan a counter-attack. And after seeing you clean up blood, I trust you can handle my experiments and Gir's messes. Not to mention prepare Zim's meals."

"Do I look like a maid?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will be. Or do I have to drop a note about Iggins down at the police station?" Zim threatened, watching the Skellelaire manor come into view.

"...no."

"Good. Report to my base in the morning."

The vootcruiser floated down on to the grass gently, the glass windshield shoosing back to allow her to exit. She didn't turn to see Zim fly off, she just kept her eyes forward. She couldn't look at him, her anger was too biter. But Gaz knew she would have to tomorrow.

Once inside, Gaz realized she was covered in blood and groaned. She dragged her feet up the stairs and into the bathroom, suddenly feeling very tired. She turned on the cold tap, letting the tub fill up. It was hot enough as it was outside, that combined with the swearing and humid air from the swamp and the masquitos, she hoped a cold bath would be more refreshing.

She kicked her stained clothes crumpled on the floor with disdain. She would have to do laundry as well whatever her "boss" has planned. Emotionally numb, Gaz slid into the water, dissapointed that it wasn't as cold as she would have hoped. She sat there for a while, letting her mind focus on the water changing to a pink hue.

"Disgusting..." Gaz crinkled her nose as she realized she was sitting in a tub of Iggins' bloody water. She would take another bath just to for rinse off from this one.

Gaz didn't bother with her pincurls, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. Though her body was creaming for sleep, her mind wouldn't stop thinking. What would've happened if Zim hadn't been there? What had her conscience churning wasn't the thought of her getting killed, thoough it would've been a shame to have been killed by someone as lowly as Iggins. It was Iggins killing Dib, who knew nothing of her dealings.

Tears stung Gaz's. Innocent Dib... trying to save the world and his sister. She sniffed, burrying her head in her pillow. Gaz wasn't a model citizen, not what you would call a good girl. She gambled, drank, swore and smoked. But she had honor. And it is this honor that is telling her to give her allegence to Zim. Whether she liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please forgive me for the suckage. My mind's running into a brick wall. Big question, how would Gir blend in with the 20's? Well, I tried my best, dammit! Song is from Chicago. I am not happy with the end of the chapter, Gaz is too... submissive? I dunno. I also plan on bringing in Tak for som DaTr, but that won't be until later on.

Dib pounded on Gaz's door, not really caring about getting strangled. He heard Gaz groan, before opening the door, her hair tussled and eyes shut, "What?"

"Did hear anything last night?" Dib asked.

Gaz woke up instantly, remembering the events of the last few hours, "No...I fell asleep as soon as I came home."

"Oh..."Dib thought, "What time did you get in?"

Gaz decided to admit she came home late, to make herself sound believable, "I know I said I would be home by eight, but I was in 8:22...I found this antique shop that kinda pulled me in."

"Really?" Dib asked, skeptically and shrugged, "Oh, well. I had a photo of Zim I was wanted to show you before sending to Dad, but it and the camera are gone."

"Oh, Dib, I'm sorry..." Gaz lied.

Dib didn't catch on. True if anyone else heard Gaz speaking in a sincere tone, they'd have every right to be suspicious, but Dib knew his sister better then everybody else. She wasn't about doom and sarcasm, she was a person who had emotions just as the next. He was there to see her happy, sad, not just anger.

"Yeah. I'm thinking maybe Zim's dog thing did it...Oh well, I'm used to being on the short end of the stick. I'm going up to that diner and get some breakfast then I'm going to the St. Lois cemetary to see if I can get any paranormal readings."

Gaz smiled, "You and the paranormal..."

"It's the latest thing, Gaz. Science is on the verge of scientifically proving the supernatural does exist. You should know that better than anyone."

"Ok. Can you light a candle and mark an X for Marie Leveau's tomb for me?" Gaz asked.

"Sure. Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted me to bring you something back from the diner. Pancakes maybe?"

Guilt washed over Gaz. Here it was, she was lying to him and she knew he wouldn't ever succeed with Zim and he was offering to bring her breakfast. She shook her head. Dib nodded and turned to leave, "..wait."

Gaz got her purse and fished out her treasure, holding it behind her back, "I saw this at that antique shop and had to get it for you."

She smiled as she handed him the gold poketwatch she had won. Dib looked at it, handleing it as if it were a delicate egg and grinned.

"Wow, Gaz..." He opened it and listened to it tick, "Works just fine, too. Thanks, sis!"

Gaz allowed him to hug her before shoving him playfully, "Yeah, yeah... just go before I whack ya."

"Whatever. See ya later tonight!" He called out racing down the stairs.

She sighed and began to get ready her the first day of enslavement. Gaz listened to the rain falling peacefully against the roof as she rolled up her stockings, fastening them to her garters. She hated these things... She picked out the most comfortabled black dress she had, and then buckled he shoes. Taking an umbrella, she left.

Gaz walked as slow as possible, feeling like a child who found out it wasn't Saturday but Monday and was forced to go to school. Many of the buildings were painted colorfuly, but still only Zim's house, somehow nestled in between two others in the french quarter, seemed to be glowing. No one ever did notice though. Gaz hurried along the bricked road, passing two boys.

"I swear, Ralph...A dog stole my hat and shook his hind end in my face!" One boy cried, carrying a bag of newspapers.

The other scoffed, "Baloney (I know it's balogna)... last week you said your dog ate your homework."

"But this really happened!"

Gaz groaned, getting an idea of what she was about to endure. Too soon she was at the door, knocking as softly as possible, hoping not to be heard. She was. The door opened, jazz blaring her senses. She walked in cautiosly, seeing the little...what was it Dib called him? A robot? A robot dancing with a small flying moose. Moose? And as she expected, a paper's boy cap was perched on the blue eyed robot as he did the charleston.

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_

_and all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break_

_and all that jazz_

_Show here where to park her girdle_

_oh, her mother's bood will curddle_

_if she hears, her baby's queer_

_for all that jazz!_

"Uh...Excuse me?" Gaz yelled over the music, "WHER'S ZIM?'

Gir stopped and shrieked, "Gazzy! Dance with me!"

Gaz shook her head violently, "No, not again!"

"DOO EEEET!" He grabbed her hands and swung her around happily, "Wooopeeee!"

Gir laughed and screamed happily as he danced, the small moose flying in circles around them, squeeking happily. Gaz wanted to die. Was this what she was going to be forced to do everyday?

"Gir, how many times must Zim tell you to turn off that obnoxious...GIR!" Zim screamed as he saw the chaos his little minion was inflicting on their newest addition. Zim picked up a newspaper and began to hit the small robot with it, "Bad Gir! Bad! Bad SIR unit!"

Gir released his hold on the human and cowered from his master's scolding.

"Mini-Moose, turn that off, now! Zim is very dissapointed in you.." Zim demanded. Gaz breathed a sigh of relief once the music stopped.

"Should I expect this often?" Gaz asked.

"Just when the paper and mail are delivered. Now, if you will follow me and I will fill you in on all that needs to be done." Zim lead her to the kitchen and down the elevator.

Gaz studied every detail of his home as they decended. She has been her a few times before with her brother, but it's still so different from anywhere else. The elevator halted, leading them to the control room.

Zim stopped and turned to her, "Has Dib revealed any plans of attack?"

"No."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"No."

"Where is he? Is he vulnerable at the moment?" Zim asked.

Gaz narrowed her eyes, "Look, you said I would tell you if Dib had plans involving you, you never mentioned me helping you attack him. I'll work for you, clean for you, whatever, but i'm not putting my family in danger."

"...Fair enough." Zim nodded, a bit dissapointed, "Well, I got your chores ready."

Zim turned to his computer, typing something in, "First, I need you to clean the lab. Zim was working on a experiment that failed miserably. Did you know hamsters are flameable? Boy, are those things flameable!"

Gaz's brow rose as he brought up a picture on the screen, her amazement of the machine now turned to horror as she saw the mess she was supposed to clean. How was she going to get those scorch marks out?

"Don't worry, I know it seems overwhelming, but Computer will help you. Then there's Gir's play area."

Gaz made a face, "It's a pig's sty!"

"Yes, he's quite fond of them. If you find one, there's a shoot in the kitchen, it'll grind it up and make bacon. Speaking of which, I have not had a decent meal in... since I came to Earth, I usually just snack between plans, and you can't trust Gir's cooking, he likes to 'add' things. Can you cook?" Zim gave her a hopeful look.

"You haven't had nothing but snacks in six years?"

Zim nodded, "And I'm afraid I was only prepared with seven years worth of snacks."

"I guess I can fix something... but don't be expecting anything fancy." She snapped, irritated at her new role of cooking and cleaning. She was no little housewife!

"Well, is that it?" Gaz asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, there is one more thing... turn around please."

Gaz looked suspicious but did as told, wanting to get on with her work. She felt him tug at the back of her dress, and before she could snap at him, a sharp pain peirced her neck. Gaz cried out, "What the fuck, Zim?"

"It's just your ID chip. Gir and Mini-Moose have one as well." Zim explained, setting down the gun-like syringe on the table next to him and then dabbing away the blood on her neck with medical gauze, "I'll be able to track you down if need be. Also, it is programed to my PAK, as long as I live you live. So if you have any ideas about throwing me in the swamp, best get them out of your pathetic human brain now."

Gaz glared daggers at Zim. He turned back to the keyboard and looked at her, "Oh, you're excused."

Growling, Gaz started with the lab. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, the worst thing was getting the fur up. It was made easier with Computer helping as Zim had promised. That and the conversation eased the workload.

"So, exactly why did Zim do all this?"

The Computer's voice sighed, "Honestly, he gets a bit neurotic at times. That combined with ADD will make anything seem like a good idea, I guess."

Gaz smiled, "Ya know, for a machine, you've got a lot of spunk."

"What is spunk? Does it hurt?"

"No, it means you have personality. None of the machines on Earth can talk or have oppinions."

"Your planet is savagely primitive." The voice agreed, the robotic arms helping her finish scrubbing, "The lab is almost done, you can start Gir's play area if you wish."

Gaz nodded and thanked Computer before taking the elevator to one of the upper levels to where Gir's room was. She dreadful and a little curious. Why did a robot need a room?

Four hours, sevenhundred marbles, three pigs, and a death note later, Gaz finally was finished with the robot's room. All his toys were organized and put away neatly as were his disguises she found. She was interested to see he had a small bed with a piggy themed quilt and wondered if robots slept. All in all it looked like a normal child's room.

Satisfied, she turned to leave. Gir's shrill voice stopped her in her tracks, "What did you do? Where's my mud? WHERE'S MY MUD?"

"Gir...no, don't you dare.."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I failed you Piggy! I failed you!" The small silver minion cried, falling to his knees before noticing his toys and cheering up, "Hey, you found my marbles!"

Gaz watched as he walked over and began to throw out his toys out of his toybox. Her eyes widened as he started to destroy all the hard work she had done. Nearly tripping on a toy train, Gaz picked him up and held him at arms length.

She hissed through her teeth, "Gir, how would you like to help me start dinner?"

Gir squeeled with joy, nodding happily.

"Good. Now do you know what Zim would like? I know he can't eat meat."

"Um...waffles are good!"

"It's a little late for waffles, isn't it?"

Gir shrugged. Gaz sighed and decided to wing it, tucking Gir under her arm as she headed to the kitchen.

Zim was in his lab, drawing blue-prints for his next plan when a delicous aroma caught his senses. His squeedily-spooch growled in demand of neutrition. Deciding to take a break, Zim went to see what Gaz was up to. He knew she wouldn't poison him, but he knows humans are canivorous and wondered if Gaz forgot that he didn't eat meat. He was slightly afraid of walking in the kitchen to see a freshly killed cow on the table. He smirked at the thought of Gaz hunting... that would be a terrorfying sight indeed.

However, when he reached the kitchen he was relieved to see Gaz setting the table and no dead carcus in sight. Gir was sitting at the table on a box to reach his plate.

Zim sat down across from him and asked, "Smells good, is it safe?"

Gir nodded happily as Zim eyed him wearily, "Why does he eat first?"

"Because he had to sit and watch me cook while begging to help."

"...I still don't think it's safe to eat."

Gaz slapped him upside the head, "Doesn't matter, you asked me to cook, you're eating it."

She prepared his plate and sat it infront of him. Zim sniffed at it, poking it, "What's this?"

"Crawfish pie."

"Eeew...and this?"

"Gator tails."

"Eeew...And this?"

Gaz narrowed her eyes, "Just shut up and eat."

Zim took a slow bite of the first as Gaz fixed her plate and sat next to Gir. Slowly, Zim's face brightened seeing he wasn't going to die and tried the next thing. He chewed happily, "This is pretty good..." He took a bite of the other, "What's this? it's really good..."

"Frog legs." Gaz said taking a bite out of her own dinner.

Zim froze, his antennae drooping before he spit out his mouthful, "Those slimey, hopping things? You fed Zim frogs?Is there not anything you made that wasn't harvested from a puddled of mud? Ugh!"

Gaz laughed as he spat over and over, "At least you're not screaming in pain. Try the biscuits."

"What animal are they made from?" Zim asked, looking a bit pale.

"They're just normal biscuits. With cheese."

Zim took a small bite before scarfing it down, with nearly all of the biscuits in a few minutes.

"Glutton..." Gaz scoffed.

"Hey, last full meal I ate consisted of tainted waffles, back off."

Gir pouted, "Soap makes 'em good, not tainted."

Gaz stared at the small, childlike sir unit, it being a while since she had last dealt with him before asking, "So...what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing...he's supposed to be advanced." Zim explained as he decided to brave the rest of the meal, "But I think he might have a glitch as well."

"Ever think about fixing it?"

"I did once...I like this Gir better." Zim shuddered at the memory.

Gaz nodded, "What time is it?"

"Probally around 7 pm." Zim shrugged.

She picked up her plate and cleaned up, "I should be going home. Dib might be home soon and he tends to throw around his rights as big brother if I'm late...jerk."

"And what would those be?" Zim asked, a bit curious about Gaz's personal life. He never imagined Gaz answering to Dib. A small part of him felt rather bothered by it. Gaz can't answer to him _and _Dib both.

"Only the delusion of thinking that it's his job to make sure the outside world doesn't corrupt me." Gaz rolled her eyes.

Zim laughed, "Ha, that's rich!"

Gathering her umberella and bag, she said nodded bye, "See ya tomorrow. Gir, If I find one farm animal in your room, you will suffer a nightmare world of which there is no return..."

Gir looked scared for a second before smiling and waving, "Ok, it's a date!"

Gaz returned home to find the house empty. Dib must still be at the cemetary. She sighed, throwing her bag on the end table next to the bathroom door, dropping it and scattering the contents on the floor. She started to pick up her purse and stopped.

"Bacon?" Gaz asked, looking at a strip of bacon that had fallen out of her purse. She opened it to find it had been stuffed with bacon, "Well, Gaz, this is your life...Smells about right."


	4. Chapter 4

Too soon, morning had come and Gaz began to get ready for work. She had made some eggs for the bacon Gir had stuffed in her purse, and served it to Dib before she left, as he sat at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Did you find anything last night?" She asked, cracking another egg.

"All sorts of stuff. Most of the spirits didn't seem to aknowkedge me, but there were a few intellegent ones there willing to communicate." DIb nodded, turning a page.

Gaz scoffed, "Well, just don't be crossing them. You tend to have a habbit of getting of people's bad side."

"When have I ever..." Gaz cut him off with a look before he nodded, "...right...Why don't you come down there? You might see the Voodoo Priestess herself."

"I would, but I think I'll go to the picture show. Maybe the library." Gaz shrugged, lying.

Dib smiled, his scythe cowlick hanging in his face, "It is a nice day. It's good to see you getting out."

Gaz set the plate infront of her brother, taking a good look at him. His brown pants were wrinkled, as was his sweatervest with the swollen eyeball patch sewn on it, "Did you sleep in your clothes?"

"Yeah, I got this book, and I have a great idea to defeat Zim..."

Gaz groaned. So it begins.

"In war of the worlds, what defeats the alien invaders is our germs. They do not have the immune system we have, just like the natives when the english came. Maybe that's why water hurts him, because of the bacteria in it. If only I can expose Zim to a virus... even a cold, it might kill him." Dib mused as he closed his book and started eating.

Gaz turned to leave, "...you don't have to sound so casual about it."

Dib, confused, didn't reply, used to his sister's sudden mood changes. Gaz left, her anger slowly melting as she thought of the little SIR unit she would be putting up with and his antics.

/

Zim was in his lab, carefully splitting molecules for another experiment. He took a deep breath and held it as he neared it's end...almost done.

"!"

Gaz's scream echoed through the base, causing Zim to jump up in surprise and drop his progress. He looked mournfully at the broken glass and remains of what could've been his best plan yet on the floor. Sighing, he decided to investigate what had made Gaz scream in such a manner and scold her.

He stalked to the elevator and ordere, "Computer, take me to the Gaz-female!"

He waited, arms crossed as the elevater started up. Reaching it destination, the door open, and before Zim could yell at gaz he saw what had her dismayed. They were in Gir's quarters, and she was towereing over the robot, livid.

"What did I say yesterday?" Gaz yelled, shaking.

"You said no farm animals, you never said anything about hippos." Gir smiled, proud as he could be of the mess he created.

Zim looked around the room to see a rather large hippo in the middle of it, looking quite confused. The stench, as it was not house-broken, was horrid. He looked back to Gaz's angry glare and Gir's stupid smile and then back to the poor hippo, still confused.

Gaz stopped her ranting instantly as she noticed Zim marching over to her, trembling in fury. he stood silent for a bit befor opening his mouth to yell at them, only to start laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?" Gaz demanded.

Trying to regain his composure, he staightened up, "Of all the things I had imagined...this was not one of them! I don't even know where or how Gir got a hippo in here!"

Zim doubled over laughing once more, making Gaz fume, "Yes, it's so much funnier when you don't have to clean it up."

"Exactly..." Zim started to laugh and walk away until he slipped on, well let's say mud, "Ug! GIR!"

Zim jumped up disgusted and looked at his uniform, the back of the red striped shirt ruined, "This was my last clean uniform! Disgusting!"

Gaz rolled her eyes as her boss gagged, "I'll make you a deal, I'll do the laundry, you get rid of Gir's friend."

"But what will I wear?"

"Don't worry, I'll get something, now go get cleaned up before you attract flies." Gaz pointed him to the elevator. Gir trudged along next to his master before Gaz gripped his head, "Oh no you don't... from now on, every mess you make, you are going to help clean. But first we need to get Zim clothes. So get your dog outfit on and let's go."

At first Gir's antennae drooped at the thought of being punished but he instantly perked up with the promise of going out and rushed to his green dog outfit.

/

Music pulsed through the streets as Gaz and Gir walked looking for a boutique. Gir held Gaz's hand, swinging along with the music as he watched people dance in the street corners.

_Thibodeux, fountainax, the place is buzzin_

_kinfolk come to see yvonne by the dozen_

_dressed in style, go hog wig, me oh my oh_

_son of a gun, we'll have big fun on the bayou_

Gir was ready to race off and dance with the crowd when Gaz pulled back on his paw, "No Gir. We need to get your master some new clothes...even in New Orleans he sticks out like a sore thumb."

_jambalaya, a-crawfish pie and a fillet gumbo_

_for tonight I'ma see my machez amio_

_pick guitar, fill fruit jar and be gay-oh_

_son of a gun, we'll have big fun on the bayou_

Gaz rolled her eyes as Gir sang the song, even as they found a store and went inside. She didn't mind the stares, though she wished her companion could understand that this store was somewhat for the ritzy types.

A thin man stared at her, twitching his nose and pencil-moustache, "Can we...help you? Maybe you are lost?"

Gaz bit her tongue and asked, "Do you sell men's fashions?"

"Yes..." He gave her a condencending look, "But if you're 'that' type I'm afraid we can't.."

"It's not for me!" Gaz took a deep breath, restraining from hurting the man, "It is for my...cousin. He's been traveling and it seems he lost his luggage on the train."

"I see. Will he be coming in for a fitting?"

Gaz doubted she could drag Zim down there to be measure, aand that would mean doing laundry, "He won't be here that long, and he's terribly shy. I can make the final adjustments myself."

"Fine then...and how will you be paying?" Once again the man gave her a skeptical look.

"Cash. My father is Professor Membrane Skellelaire, you may have heard of him."

Instantly the man's snobbish demeanor changed as he shook her hand and began to show her the latest styles. He even kissed up to Gir. Soon Gaz was satisfied with her purchases and left.

She smiled, walking down the street as she looked at Gir. Gir, though stupid he may be, was quick to take advantage of the clerk's attemp of redemption and managed to get a pair of knickers, shirt, and a brown vest with a matching cap. Gaz nearly laughed as no one noticed a green dog walking on two feet, demanding new clothes.

Gir smiled and tugged her hand and pointed at the sign in the window. Gaz looked at a picture of a lovely woman in an evening gown, wrapped in fur, drinking a poop-a-cola. Cold Poop Served Here. Said below it.

"No, Gir, we got to get home..."

Gir whined, "But I'm thirsty... and you didn't make anything to drink last night with supper."

Gaz rolled her eyes. Didn't he have enough sense to get something to drink himself?

"Fine, just one!"

/

Three hours later

Zim paced with a towel around his hips, waiting for his minions.

"Where the Irk are they?" He hissed.  
>"I don't know, but Gaz owes me!" Computer mumbled as he finished cleaning Gir's room.<p>

Finally, the door opened as Gaz and Gir came in, their arms full of bags. Zim growled and stood before her, forgetting his lack of attire, "What took so damn long? And what are all these bags, I just needed one outfit to return the hippo. _Which_ Zim had to do naked before it destroyed the base with it's stink! Thank Irk I was not seen."

Gaz averted her eyes from Zim's toned, green chest. She had never been the type of girl to stare at guys dreamily, or blush. She never thought she had and sexual needs what so ever, but she had never seen a man who looked as if he had been chiseled by God. His chest was smooth, free from nipples and belly button, but he had six-pack abs, wich seemed to be triangular. His arms were thin, yet defined with muscle.

"Uh, You realise it's a bit weird to wear the same thing every day for six years? And nobody on Earth wears such weird clothes. Forget friends, the only friends you might make would be crazy to start with, and girls? No female on Earth will look at you, I know every time I look at you I see the weird green kid in weird clothes."

Zim glared at her, slightly angered, "Those weird clothes are the irken uniform for their finest invaders! If anything I should earn their respect!"

"But _they_ don't know you're an invader, right? Wouldn't it be best to go under cover and blend in with humans than rather keeping your distance and guessing their ways?" Gaz asked, placing her hands on her hips. Recieving no answer, she smirked knowing she had won.

"Now go try these on, they might be too big, but they can be adjusted." Gaz sighed and placed several bags in Zim's arms. With one final glare he turned and left the room.

"Now to clean your room..." Gaz moaned looking at Gir as he ate an ice cream cone.

"I have taken the liberty of already cleaning that, seeing as the smell was becoming unbearable." Computer said.

"Oh..thanks."

"Thanks? All I get is thanks?"

Gaz thought, "let me get my other chores done and I'll make it up to you, deal?"

"You better."

Luckily for Gaz, the lab wasn't in much a mess. Just some broken glass and a puddle of a dangerous and unstable substance was on the floor only took seven minutes to clean up. That done, Gaz started on dinner.

She sighed as she checked the boiling pot and returned to the kitchen table where Computer's robotic arms were holding it's hand of cards.

"Okay...what'ya got?"

"Five of a kind." (I know nothing of card games other than solitaire)

Gaz smiled, "And I have a royal flush... I win."

"Hey, but...I was counting!"

"You mean you were cheating?" Gaz smirked.

"Well I am a computer, it's a bit of my nature to count." The voice said sarcastically.

Just then Zim entered the room. He had chosen blackpants, with a black shirt with red pinstripes and red suspenders. He was playing with the red silk tie Gaz had bought, looking confused, "How is this supposed to go?"

Gaz sighed and got up, tying it for him, leaving it loose. She looked at it once finished, "How did you get your symbol on this?"

Zim just shrugged, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and pulled on his gloved. Gaz rolled her eyes, "Why do you always wear those?"

"Germs." Zim said, not needing to explain further.

"Which reminds me..." Gaz started as she picked up the pot and drained it in the sink, "Dib's planning on getting you sick somehow."

"How?" Zim asked with a perked antennae.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't know himself yet. Just thought I should let you know."

Zim nodded and sat down, observing the cards, "Thank you. For this Zim will forget the Little-Gaz's insolence."

"What insolence? I got you clothes." Gaz turned around, hand on her hip.

"Yes, and you got Gir clothes, and soda, and ice-cream and you even took him to the picture-show." Zim smirked.

Gaz growled, knowing she shouldn't have trusted Gir on his promise not to tell his master of their adventure, "He likes those Betty and Bimbo cartoons. It was only five minutes. And we got the ice cream at the store, I had to get groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Which is edible I hope?"

"You ate last night's."

"True, but I still have a right to be weary, every memory I have of eating earth food is painful." He said, laying his head down on the table.

"You have to learn what you can eat and what you can't instead of avoiding everything and starving. Now taste this..." Gaz took a spoon from another pot an held it to his lips. He looked at it with dread before licking it and nodding in approval.

"What are you making?"

"Spagetti. The sauce is an old family recipe. Dib makes it better though."

"Dib cooks?" Zim asked in disbelief.

"Only when I'm not home or I'm sick. Dad taught us young, though he's a terrible cook. We found a family recipe book after we started getting sick of beans and toast." Gaz carefully poured the sauce on the pasta.

"Gir?" She called out. He instantly appeared, out of his disguise and saluted, "Can you set the table?"

He nodded cheerfully and did as asked. Zim was amazed that not one plate was broken, not one fork was stuck in a light fixture. He smiled a bit. This wasn't so bad. With Gaz around, Gir's been minding better, the computer has been less of a pain, the base has been neater and everything felt peaceful. He could get used to this.

"You're being very complient. Could it be you Enjoy Zim's company?" He asked smugly.

Gaz glared at him, pickin up the third plate Gir had laid out, "Hardly...you're a backstabbing dog. I'm just holding my end of the deal. And I have to admit, Gir kinda is starting to grow on me."

Zim flashed said robot a look as he noticed Gaz putting up her plate, "Aren't you eating?"

"No, I have to get home and cook dinner. I doubt Dib ate a real meal last night, and I want to make sure he gets a decent one tonight." She said as she grabbed her purse, checking it for bacon.

"You're sure concerned about him... Can Gaz not function without Dib to protect her?" Zim hissed, venom lacing his words. He could'nt help but feel disgusted at the way she dotes on that big-headed filth.

Gaz stopped and glared at him before lowering her voice, "Never...speak to me like that again. I need no one. _No one!_"

Shuddering in anger, Gaz stomped out. Zim flinched as he heard the front door slam.

/

The sun was setting as Gaz rushed in the front door, eager to resume her normal life at home. Zim's words still filled her with fury. She didn't know what was more irritating, his statement or the way he said it.

Kicking off her shoes by the door, she went to the kitchen to find Dib sitting there.

"Hey, you hungry? Any special requests?"

He didn't answer, but only stared at the pile of mail on the table. Gaz looked at his face,which seemed tired, "have you been here all day?"

"Huh?" Dib looked up, noticing her for the first time, "Uh, no I took a nap earlier."

"Dib..." Gaz looked through the mail that he was staring at so intently. Bills...bills...bills...

"Anything from Dad?"

"He doesn't get paid until he makes progress..."

Gaz reached the final one, "Final notice."

"Light bill." Dib said.

Setting the bills down, she ruffled her brother's hair, "Hey, it's going to work out fine. Remember last month?"

"Yeah..." Dib smiled.

"I promise you're worrying over nothing. Now, I'm going to start dinner and you are going upstairs and take a god damn bath because you stink like hell. And then after you eat, I want you to got to bed. Or do I have to play nurse for the crazy-house again?" Gaz narrowed her eyes, threatenling. Scared, Dib did as told. His sister would protect and watch out for him, even if it meant beating him to do so.

After dinner, they left the dishes in the sink, Dib promising to do them later. After Gaz was sure he was asleep she dug through her closet and found her shortest black dress she owned. Gaz sat at her vanity, painting her lips a dark red and her eyes a smokey black. Curling her hair, she pinned her feather headband to it. Slipping on her heels and dabbing her most sensual perfume on her neck and wrists, she made sure her lucky skull charm was in place. It was so much easier for men to lose to an pretty girl. With a sly smile, she left to the streets of New Orleans.

A/N: Here you can get an idea of what the clothes look like ./art/mystic-chains-fashion-252394046


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this chapter sucks. ^^ But I'm loving the comments. HI READERS!

"BANG! BANG!" Gir squeeled as Mini-Moose chased him around the kitchen, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER! WEEEEE!"

"Squeek." The small moose dodged the imaginary bullets and chased him into the livingroom.

Zim sat on the couch with his head in his hands, trying to ease his headache. He had demanded them their earlier game of cowboys and indians, and then they syarted this new one. Gaz could scare them into behaving... if only she had showed up for her duties this morning.

"Computer, what time is it?" Zim asked, exausted.

"2:23 pm. If I may, you never did give the Gaz human a schedule on when to report." The voice said, hoping to ease the trouble his new poker buddy would be in when she does show up.

Finally, the door opened and Gaz walked in, her head low, a cloche hat covering her eyes. Instantly, Gir ceased his play and ran to her, jumping in her arms, "I killed the indians, Gazzy!"

Gaz gave the small SIR unit a disturbed look before shaking, her head, "That's something you don't learn in history..."

"I'M KILL THE COPS!" Gir shreiked, making Gaz flinch.

"Please, Gir, not so loud..." She thought for a second, "The cops can hear you."

Gir's eyes widened, looking for Mini-Moose. Jumping down from her arms, he went to search for a hiding place. Gaz sighed and removed her hat and set it ith her purse by the door. Zim finally got a good look at her face. Bluish black circles sagged under her eyes, which were bloodshot and narrowed as she tried to block out the light. Her usually upkept pincurls had fallen and hung loose around her face, making her look tired.

Zim narrowed his eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked as she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes from the dinner of the previous night.

Zim followed her, "I mean, you show up late...hours late I might add, and when youd do report for work you look like death."

"I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why?" Zim asked, or rather demanded.

Gaz growled, "Just because! Sometimes humans don't sleep good. Now leave me alone, your voice is making me sick..."

Unlike most of the times she had said this, this time his voice really was making her sick. Someone had brought in a homebrew of whiskey down at the tavern and it made her a bit tipsy, leaving her with a horrible hangover. At least she got half of what she needed for the light bill... just one more night.

Zim fumed, but let it slide and changed the subject, "Has Dib revealed any plans?"

"No..." Gaz glared at him, "Believe it or not Zim, Dib has other things to do than obsess over you."

"Well, you don't have to be so snippy, Zim was just asking a simple question..." Zim turned out and walked out of the room, offended. Gaz heard him mutter under his breath, "Must be the human female's cycle."

Gaz whipped around, determained to beat him senseless, only to see Zim had fled the scene. Gaz continued her work, grumbling under her breath. Today there was not much of a mess, especially since Mini-Moose and Gir had been playing with eachother.

Gaz was with Zim's laundry, which she had been putting off, while Gir was sitting behind her. As advanced as the base was, the laundry machine was easy to use. Gir hummed a strange tune about doom behind her as she waited till it was time to put in another load.

A rolling wave of dizzyness echoed through Gaz's body. She steadied herself against the machine, swallowing the vile in her throat.

"Dodidododidoomdidoom..." Gir's voice seemed to pulse through her head, making it sound like she was under water, "Gir...Gir, would you stop singing.."

Gir held up his hand as if to say wait, "Doomdidodoom.."

"Gir!" Gaz gnashed her teeth, ready to strangle him before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp on the ground. Gir stare at her, confused.

"Gazzy?" Gir sat up and crawled over to his favorite human and poked at her, "Wake up, It's not sleepy time...Gazzy? GAZZY?"

Gir, alarmed, ran out screaming, "SHE'S DEAD! MY SONG KILLED HER!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was so cold. Why was it so cold? Gaz shivered, her body trying to soak up as much warmth as she could, which was hard lying on a cold, metal table. Metal?

"Subject is regaining conscienceness." Computer's monotone voice announced.

Gaz's eyes fluttered open, her blurry vision setting upon a green figure looking down at her.

"Gaz? Can you hear me?" Zim asked as he came into vocus.

Gaz nodded and tried to sit up. He stopped her, "No, you are still weak. Do you know what happened?"

Gaz thought, "I got dizzy..."

"And that is it? Why did you get dizzy?"

"How should I know? Probally because I didn't sleep last night."

Zim thought this over, drawing a small syringe, "Maybe... Just to be sure Zim wishes to check your blood. You may rest here tonight till I get the results."

Gaz's eyes widened, "Wouldn't it be better if I go home?"

"Why, you do not trust Zim to care for you, or do you fell Dib would do a better job handling your health?" Zim snarled, "Which is unlikely cosidering your current condition."

She looked at the irken in surprise. Was this just his hatred for Dib talking or was it something else? Why was he acting so...possesive? He was hardly like the small thing she first remembered, yelling random things in attemp to be normal.

"I just figured he would be suspicious if I didn't come home. He always jumps to the worst conclusions. And what woulf be the first conclusion he would think of? He'd be coming over here with a shotgun if he thought you were holding me hostage." Gaz explained.

Zim froze, eyes wide. True he could fight the Dib-stink off, but he had never fought with him other than for Earth. He had a feeling Dib would be merciless if things were to get personal. Nodding, he agreed, "Seeing as there is not much to be done, Zim orders the Gaz to go home and sleep. I will be testing to see if any abnormalities appear in your blood."

Gaz smirked and jumped off the table, still a bit weak. Then after chacking on Gir and reassuring him he had not killed her and she was not a zombie, Gaz left.

But Gaz would not rest. She did go home, only to change and fix her hair. She needed $90 more dollars, then she could pay the light bill. She would just have to be careful with the whiskey. Gaz left, walking to the 'fabric shop' in the summer night, fatigue setting in.

"Don't worry, Gaz..." She whispered to herself, "You can sleep when your dead."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Zim 's crimson eyes glazed as he stared at the computer, deep in thought. What was it about this human that brings out these... feelings. He never felt anything for Dib other than just annoyance, at times an understanding, but everytime he thinks of his small pale minion, going home to his waiting arms... It fills him with an emotion he can not describe. He knows on Earth it is considered taboo to mate with their blood kin. Most irkens are cloned and do not worry about these things, and do not know the bond of siblings.

Just when Zim thinks the bitterness will consume him whole, she comes back and makes things right. She has Gir under her charm, she has the computer obeying without backtalk, and Mini-Moose...well, he's still the same, but even though it hasn't been a weak, everyone has changed for the better. Mostly. She does all he asks, but still at the end of the day she looks at him and reminds him that he doesn't truely own her.

"Zim does not know if he can take much more of this..." He muttered.

The computer beeped, "Uh, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I found something rather...interesting in the human's blood sample."

Zim straightened up, listening attentively, "What."

"...there are traces of alcohol..."

Zim pondered, "So the little Gaz drinks the forbidden liquid the humans have outlawed. Not too surprising, but I can use it to my advantage next time she's feeling rebellious."

"But that is not what is disturbing..." Computer interupted, "There are also traces of a drug called veranal and opium. I do not believe Gaz administered this to herself...it was mixed with the alcohol."

A/N: veranal, a sedative- early date-rape drug. DUN DUN DUUNNNN


	6. Chapter 6 zoot suit riot

A/N: *yawns* I'm exausted... I'm doing like five different things, including a story about tortue in hell I have to finish by the 17th for a friend...The songs I used are down with the sickness-richard cheese, minnie the moocher- big bad voodoo daddy, and zoot suit riot-cherry poppin' daddies. Look it up on youtube if ya want.

Thick smoke filled the bar's air, leaving the dim lights hazier than what they would've been. The band played, as they always have rain, sleet or snow. Still, the murmering of people talking and socializing buzzed through out the room over the music. The 'fabric shop' was always crowded being the few underground bars around.

_I can see inside you_

_the sickness is rising_

_it seems that is good as died_

_oh no, the world is a scary place_

_now that you've woken up the demon in me..._

Gaz smiled as she put down her wages, "Ready to lose?"

_get, come on get down with sickness the sickness..._

The men sitting at the table held up their cards, one known as Tony the Stick smirked, "I don't know about you fine gentlemen, but tonight I'm feeling lucky."

"I doubt that..."

"We'll just see..." He said in a cryptic manner. After a few hands, just about everyone at the table had lost something but Gaz and Tony. All She needed was ten more dollars... and she knew by his expensive zoot suit and the booze he brought in he would have more than enough.

He tapped his deck as the band played another song, "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"How so?" Gaz asked, sipping her whiskey, though not much to make her sick.

"Anyone can play for cash..." He flashed a grin that made his face resemble a weasle's, "But true players play for love."

Gaz wanted to smack his teeth out. Disgusted, she rubbed her skull pendent and nodded. If she won, bills are paid, if he won, the alligators' would have a new playmate.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim was surprised and angered when he brought up his tracking device to see Gaz had not gone home as she had promised. But he will deal with her disobedience later. He could sense something was wrong, and what the computer had told him disturbed him greatly. He walked on the bricked streets of New Orleans, the red dot on his screen getting closer. The hot, humid air making the wig stick to his head. He shuddered as he glanced at the seedy neighborhood, decrepit and threatening.

Finally, he found the building his little minion was hiding in. Fabric store? Gaz left in her weak state just to obtain scrap peices of cloth? Zim growled. Putting the tracking device in his pak, he stormed inside.

_folks, here's a story of Minnie the moocher_

_she was a red hot hoochie coocher_

_she was the roughest, toughest frail_

_Minnie had a heart as big as a whale_

_hidey-hidey-hi oohoho hidihidey-ho_

Trumpets and drums pulsed from the small stage with humans laughing and dancing to the beat. The potent smell of sweat and alcohol made Zim cringe in disgust. Finally, he heard Gaz's voice.

"So, who am I dealing in?" She looked around the table.

"I'm gonna quit while I can, "one of the the men said as they left, "besides, Tony's the only that might have something to gain."

Gaz shrugged as they left. "Guess just us two..."

"Better deal for three."

Gaz shivered as Zim whispered next to her, taking the empty chair next to her. Tony scrunched his face, acting as if he ate a lemon, "Please, friend, sit."

"Does Zim know you?"

"...No."

"Oh...I'm sorry, but Zim does not wish to be your 'friend'. So as tempting as it is, please refraim from calling me as such."

Gaz facepalmed at his ignorance before whispering, "He's just trying to be polite, dullard."

"Are we going to just sit and exchange pleasantaries or are we gonna play some cards?" The thin man asked, growing impatient.

"Let's play..." Gaz's eyes narrowed.

Minutes passed, then hours. At first it took all Gaz had not to laugh at Zim when he tried to hold his hand of cards, only having three digits made it a bit hard for the alien. But soon he was playing like a pro.

"So... what exactly is it you do, frog-boy?"

Zim's eye twitched, "I'm playing cards, what does it look like?"

"He means what do you do for a living? As a job?" Gaz explained, slapping down another card, "I raise."

"Oh...I was a soldier."

"I'm in construction. But I'm kinda like a soldier..." Tony turned his beady eyes to Gaz, "But soon enough I'll be the big cheese."

Zim laughed, "You want to be a dairy product? HUMANS!"

Gaz couldn't help but giggle as well. It was just like Zim to not know human slang, but thinking of it, most of it was ridiculous. Tony grew red. Calming down, he waved the bartender over, "Jack! We've been here all night and you've barely served us at all! Come over here and make it up to your customers!"

Zim stopped laughing as three glasses were placed infront of them. He watched Tony's eyes stared at Gaz's glass, and noticed a white substance melting under the ice of her whiskey. Gaz was about to take a sip when Zim stopped her hand and whispered, "Don't drink it."

Gaz froze, the glass barely touching her lips and nodded, "You know, I wish they served soda here. I'm getting a bit tired of vodka and whiskey."

"How can you be tired of vodka and whiskey?" Tony asked, irritated.

Zim rolled his eyes as he examined his hand. This 'poker' was kind of fun, "Well, it does make it hard for her in the mornings..."

The man narrowed his eyes, staring at Zim and Gaz, "You two know eachother?"

Gaz shut her eyes and groaned. Stupid, Zim, stupid!

"Yes, the Gaz is my demon-maid. She works for me and does many errands..."

Tony stood, slamming his hands on the table, "Have you been hussling me?"

"No... I may work for Zim, but when it comes it cards, I work alone. If I was working with him on this that would mean sharing the dough and I am not the sharing type."

"So it's just a coincidence that as soon as we stake a wager, he comes prancing along?" The yelling attracted a few stares, but everybody went on with their business as this was expected in a place like this.

Zim ignored him and turned to Gaz, "Does he usually buy you drinks?"

"He usually buy drinks for everybody. He got you one too."

"Yes, But I doubt Zim's has been drugged."

Gaz's eyes widened at this. Setting down her hand, she stood to glare Tony the stick in the eye, "You drugged me?"

Tony backed up, "Look, I may not be the best looker, but I don't need to drug dames to get in their beds, they're alway's more than willing to jump me."

Resisting the urge to vomit, Gaz picked up her whiskey and sauntered over to him, "Than I guess you have no problem drinking this."

Zim smirked as the man just stared at it, withdrawing. Seeing this, Gaz hissed and threw the drink in his face, "You are too pathetic to waste my time on..."

Tony roared in anger, grabbing her arm and pulling her in to slap her. Grabbing the hand that struck her, Gaz bit down, drawing blood.

"Bitch!" He shoved her off.

Zim hissed, his eyes flashing red behind his blue contacts as he jumped over the table and on Tony.

_who's that whispering in the trees_

_it's two sailors and they're on leave_

_pipes and chains swingin hands_

_who's your daddy, yes I am_

The band played as Zim hissed and spat like a rabid cat as he attacked the filth that dared to touch his human. One of the other men that were playing poker earlier tried to pry Zim off him, but was shoved into a large patron who had not been paying attention. Angry, he grabbed the helping bystander and punched him. Soon the whole place was in an uproar as everybody was fighting somebody.

_fat cat came to play now_

_he can't run fast enough_

_you'd best stay away_

_when the pushers come to shove_

Gaz dodged a flying chair and searched for Zim in the madness. He was still on the floor, trying to strangle Tony with his own tie as he growled in his native tongue, "Vulik RAK! Pletazu caw...

_zoot suit riot_

_RIOT_

_throw back a bottle of beer_

_zoot suit riot_

_RIOT_

_pull a comb through your cold black hair_

Gaz finally managed to pull Zim off him, shaking some sense into him. For a second he scared her, looking truely demonic, but as she place a soothing touch on his cheek, his red eyes faded to normal and his stopped baring his sharp, needle-like teeth.

"We need to scram before someone starts shooting..." Gaz was cut off as the band stopped playing, the drummer pulling out a pistol and aiming it at a heckler.

"That's our cue!" Gaz was about to leave with Zim in hand when she looked down at Tony, covered in bruises, gashes and even a few bitemarks. Blood ruined his suit. Gaz smiled and knelt down and dug through his pockets. Her grin grew wide as she pulled out several hundred dollars from his wallet. Placing one 50 in it, she placed it in his coat and patted it, "Next time try picking on someone your own size...then you might have a chance."

With a sly grin, she stood and gave him one good kick to the face, knocking him out. She and Zim looked at eachother as they heard sirens and fled as fast as they could.

Zim threw Gaz on his back, using his spiderlegs to climb and jump from building to building. Two blocks later when he was sure they were safe he stopped and set her down.

"T-that was insane!" Zim panted as they slowly started to walk toward the french quarter where his base was located.

Gaz smirked, "Wasn't it?"

ZIm growled but said nothing. As they walked, his emotions churned once more, infuriating him of her carelessness. He looked at her, "You are never to go there again."

"Well, seeing as the coppers have busted in, no. I'll have to find somewhere else to play..."

"You do not understand me, Gaz..." Zim stopped and grabbed her hand, "As your master, I command you to stay away from such places."

Gaz was about to retort when he brought his face close to hers, glaring into her eyes. She couldn't even tell he was wearing contacts they shone so red. He hissed, his breath on her face, "As your master, Zim demands to know your where-abouts at all times. If you even think of taking a stroll in the park, I will hunt you down myself."

Gaz felt a cold shiver run down her spine, "You don't treat Gir and Mini-Moose like this... Why do they have more freedom than I do?"

"Because they have more sense than to hang around dark holes with filth even humans look down on! You already gotten yourself in trouble once with Iggins," Zim yelled, not caring there were still in the middle of the street, "Do you know what could've happened tonight? That human was planning something unspeakable and insane and all you can say is 'wasn't it?'

Zim contined his rant, his sharp teeth bared as he snarled, "And here's what confuses Zim... You ingested that..._stuff_... before! Exactly how many times have you been to that forsaken hovel? What could possibly be there you feel you have to go back? The stupid card games?"

Silence cut like a knife, as the summer night grew frigid. Gaz shook with rage, "You have no right to tell me what I do outside our 'deal'. You do not own me, Zim! And if I wanted to play 'stupid card games' I could play with Dib, or the Computer. You know nothing of my life."

"Times are hard Zim, everybody is suffering! My Father is a brilliant man... he's alway's made sure me and Dib have been financally well off. But he only gets paid when he makes advances in his work. And this epidemic in India has him stumped. I will not let my family lose what we have! My father works too hard for his children to go without at home. Dib goes through hell to make sure this shit-hole planet is safe, and the least I can do is make sure there is a comfortable home, with lights and running water." Gaz stopped with tears stinging her eyes.

Zim looked down, ashamed of how he had lashed out. He couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed and muttered, "Zim needs to check on Gir, make sure nothing is destroyed. You should go home too and check on your brother. Rest off the toxins that stickman posioned you with... I'll see you in the morning." Zim left, not looking back at her.

As soon as Zim came in the door, he was hounded with questions, mainly from Computer, "Did you find her? What happened? Who drugged her? Is anyone dead? She still owes me a game of poker you know..."

"Computer. Shut up." Zim sighed, "I'm going to bed..."

Tired, Zim didn't bother with cleansing chalk. All he did was remove his disguise and fold up the clothes Gaz had got neatly in his closet before slipping in his bed in pajama bottoms.

Why did he have to act like that with Gaz? What is it about her that brings this side out in him. She's nothing but a stinking human...who smells rather enticing. Was it her pale skin that radiated the scent or her violet curls. She was indeed in a word, radiant. Zim savored the warmth that radiated from her skin as he had carried her earlier that day. He studied her as she slept, entranced by her skin. It seemed to glow as if the moon was radiating underneath it. Yet she was so soft, so silky.

Zim groaned, turning on his back and staring at the ceiling. It's true he had always had a fondness for the Dib-sister, ever since they were smeets she stood out from the other humans. She was truely the only one that could destroy his mission and expose him, but she did not share her brother's interests. In fact, there were a couple of instances where she helped him out. She always kept to herself. But Zim had to admit when he blackmailed Gaz, he had his own reasons than just spying on Dib. He knew he could keep her close. Just enough to pacify his curiousity of her. But if anything it's grown more intense.

Zim closed his eyes, only to have the image of the stickman grabbing her. He shuddered and sat up. If she was sneaking out behind Dib's back, how can he trust her not to do the same with him? He can't very well sit there in her room with her all night. How can Zim protect his little Gaz if he could not be with her 24/7?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz had come home to find Dib asleep listening to the radio and holding his copy of the invisible man. Gaz looked at it, the cover open and notice something written inside.

_Dib,_

_though this is fiction, you have proven to me_

_that some things are not always seen. Such as the_

_bond between you and I. _

_love,_

_Tak_

Sighing, she took a bath and allowed herself to cry. Why couldn't Zim mind his own damn business? Why did Tak have to come and shatter Dib's heart. Gaz cried out all her pain and stress into the water, cleaning her soul as she did so. Washing her face, she got out and went to bed.

Relaxing into her soft bed, Gaz felt a bit more relaxed. She always did feel better after these baths where she would let all of the pain she hid out. Music drifted peacefully from Dib's room, forming a lullabye. Just as Gaz was in the brinks of sleep, she heard a tapping at her window.

Gaz groaned and got up. Yawning, she pulled back the curtain to see Mini-Moose floating there with a note on his antler. Gaz rolled her eyes and opened the window, "What is it, Mini-Moose?"

Mini-Moose squeeked, gesturing for her to take the note. Gaz did and read it.

_Gaz human,_

_to ensure you do not misbehave, Zim has instructed Mini-Moose too stay with you at all times. He will report to me if you go anywhere without telling me or any other matter of signifigance. Have fun._

_Zim_

_P.S. If you attempt to kill Mini-Moose, I will tell your brother of your little adventures._

Gaz narrowed her eyes and crumpled the note, "Asshole."

"Squeek"

Gaz sighed, "Yes, you can sleep on the other side of the bed."

Mini-Moose squeeked happily and bounced on the free pillow, falling asleep. Gaz followed his example, dreaming of many ways to exact revenge on Zim.

A/N: Why do I keep writing these? You poor readers... I must be a sadist. Also, here's a tip. If you really need to cry without anyone seeing, take a bath. No one hears over the water.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I've had terrible writer's block accomponied with migraines in which I have to get injections in my back, neck, head, and right next to my eye. So please excuse me if this is bad, I'm not at my best at the moment. I'd also like to thank UpsidePickle for some helpful advice. In the last chap there were too many songs, I thought it would make it more descriptive if I put the lyrics of what they were hearing. AND I have to add to RavenFollower13, I nearly spazzed out when I saw you commented. YOUR STORY IS AWESOME! You're like a cellebrity. And to the rest of you, like Midnight776 and Zim'sMostLoyalServant and so on, thank you for reading and commenting, it really made my day.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The grandfather clock downstairs struck nine, chiming through the house. Gaz made a mewling sound as something furry nudged her, forcing her to wake up. Opening one eye, Gaz saw Mini-Moose staring at her. Or at least she assumed since his eyes went in two different directions.

"Squeek."

Gaz had learned some of his squeeking language, though she was still learning. Hearing what he said, she whined, "Do I have to?"

"Squeek!"

"...alright, alright. I'm up!" Gaz groaned, as she slowly sat up and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. When she opened them she was surprised to see Mini-Moose floating out of her amoire, a hanger that one of her more conservative dresses was hung on. Gaz didn't argue, she didn't feel like digging through her wardrobe and choosing what to wear.

She pulled the dress over her head as the small purple moose went through her things and set them out so she would be ready faster. Though Gaz wasn't too comfortable with him going through her stockings and such. She looked at the dress. It was longer than most of her other's nearly reaching her ankles. It had a white lace collar that matches the white laced cuffs on the end of her sleeves. She shrugged to herself, it wasn't like she would be going anywhere important.

After she had gotten ready, she got her bag and retrieved the money she had "won" the previous night.

Mini-Moose followed her every step of the way, "Squeek!"

"We will in a minute, I have to check on Dib first." Gaz said as she opened a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. She took a letter their father had sent, conviently sitting on the desk and studied the penmenship carefully, as she wrote the information of from and to who on the front of the envelope. That done, she placed the money inside.

Gaz went down the hall and to Dib's door and knocked, "Dib? Guess what, the mailman found something Dad sent us in the bottom of is auto-mobile..."

"Squeek!"

She turned to see Mini-Moose with a note in his mouth.

_Gaz,_

_went to stop Zim..._

_Dib_

Gaz rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting day. With a soft growl she left to her duties, walking down the stairs glumly. Squeeking, Mini-Moose morphed into a baloon and gestured for her to hold him. Understanding that it was a type of disguise, Gaz obliged but still thought the sight of her with a purple balloon with eyes would be just as odd as a tiny flying moose. She was halfway to the french quarter when she heard...

"You'll never get away with this, Zim!"

Oh God...

"I will Dibstink. And when I do, Zim will dance like a monkey on your over-sized head. So give up now and go kick a squirell with your stupid shoes!" Zim shouted, pointing at Dib.

Gaz and Dib just stared at him before Dib finally spoke what they both were thinking, "That..that doesn't make sense...I don't even..."

Zim took this moment and pulled out something from his PAK. He was about to press it when Dib shouted, "You're not the only one with a weapon, Zim! Meet Earth's natural defense!"

Before Zim could ask, Dib threw a large bag over Zim, emptying the contents. Zim closed his eyes, ready for pain only to feel light feathery peices of clothe fall over him. Zim stared at Dib in disbelief, "What? Hankerchiefs?"

Dib smirked, "Not just any hankercheifs, Zim. USED hankerchiefs... tissues used to wipe snot and other bodily fluids infested with germs."

Zim's eyes widened at this and bolted from the pile of germs.

"Wait, so you've been going around and waiting for people to throw out their tissues and collecting them? That's creepy, Dib." Gaz said, musing.

"It was for a good cause!" Dib whined.

"Whatever makes you feel better at the end of the day, Dib." She started off down another street, taking a longer route to Zim's house to keep out of her brother's eye, "Oh, Dad sent something, you might want to go home and see if it's anything to pay the bills with."

Dib nodded and sighed, turning back home.

Zim was sitting on the couch when Gaz and Mini-Moose came in, shivering and wet. He was wrapped in a towel, like a blanket. Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I thought you couldn't get wet."

"Huh? Oh, Zim bathed in melted cleansing chalk." He shivered again, "Did you know of Dib's plan of attack?"

"I had no idea... no wonder people call him crazy, collecting dirty hankerchiefs...ewww."

"How fast will it work? How bad will the germs hurt Zim?" Zim looked at her with dread in his eyes.

"Who knows, a day maybe, but it might not work at all. And it won't be that bad, human colds are just annoying, they go away in a day or two." Gaz said, though she felt like she was lying. She had no idea what a human cold would do to an alien. But if he could have lived here all these years and not die just by dealing with bacteria her kind leave behind, maybe he would have a chance.

Zim was content with her answer and stood, "How was Mini-Moose? Did he cause you any trouble?"

"He's actually a bit helpful. Not at all what I would've expected from what I've seen with him and Gir."

"Yes, Gir can talk him into anything..." Zim's attention turned to the moose they were speaking of, "Mini-Moose, Did Gaz know about the attack from the Dib-monkey?"

Mini-Moose shook no, since he doesn't really have a neck and to shake his head, he just shook himself. Zim was pleased with this and turned to leave before Gaz narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and hissed, "Wait just a damn minute... Didn't I just tell you that?"

Zim stopped and flashed a grin, revealing his sharp teeth, "Yes, but after last night's adventure Zim isn't so inclined on taking your word... by the way, Zim approves of your outfit. As visually pleasing and revealing your usual ones are, this one prevents other humans like Iggins and the stickman looking at your flesh."

He left to get dressed leaving Gaz to fume. Gir came in and sat on the couch, not saying a word to Gaz or Mini-Moose. He just sat there, staring at his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz asked a bit more harshly than she meant to.

Gir looked up at her with sad eyes, "Master took away my yoyo, and all my other toys are boooring."

Gaz was sure Zim had a good reason. But she smiled softly, but ever so evily, "Gir, would you like a new toy?"

The SIR unit jumped up, nodding violently, "YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!"

"Ok, ok, shhhh... We're going to make one."

"Make one? Boooring..." Gir started.

Gaz smiled again and picked him up, holding him on her hip like a baby, "But it's a special toy, Gir. It's..._magic_... and all we need is something personal, which we already have waiting in the laundry basket."

"Squeek." which would translate to 'Oh Snap'.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry this is so bad, and so late. I don't write well when I have migraines and my card doesn't pay for my migraine and seizure medication, so I'm trying all these generic stuff that doesn't work. So sorry this chapter sux. Needless to say I do not own IZ, blah blah blah. I'm just content to own merchandise. :P

Gaz smiled as she studied her craftmanship. She was never good at sewing, but the green cloth doll wrapped in a peice of Zim's older shirts, didn't reveal her lack of talent in the department. She held it down for Gir to inspect.

Gir looked at it before nodding happily, "Looks like master! I WANNA BLOW IT UP!"

"No no, Gir. With special dolls, we need to be gentle. Not _too_ gentle, but gentle none the less." Gaz thought for a bit before nodding her head to the trashcan that led to the lab, "I'll show you."

Gir followed her, a little miffed that he couldn't play with his new toy like he wanted. When the elevator stopped in the lab, they could see Zim drawing up blueprints. Gaz winked to Gir and held the Zim doll behind her back.

She strolled up next to Zim and asked, "What are you working on?"

Zim glanced up in surprise and shrugged, "Oh, just something to pay back your brother with. Preferably something painful..."

Gaz frowned and twisted the doll's arm.

"Ow! What in the Irk?" Zim dropped his pen and looked at his arm.

"What's wrong?" Gaz feigned concern.

"I-I don't know. My arm just started to hurt. Maybe Zim just needs to stretch..."

Gaz poked the doll in the stomach harshly. Zim doubled over, trying to regain his breath.

Leaning down, doll still behind her back, she spoke in her sweetest voice, "Oh dear, you have been working too hard. You better relax or you will get sick. I'll get dinner started and you do... whatever it is you do to have fun."

Surpressing a smirk, Gaz walked out to an awestruck Gir, keeping the doll out of sight. Once in the elevator she turned to him and asked, "Now, remember you might as well be holding your master. Can you be gentle with it?"

Gir nodded vigourously, holding his arms out.

Smiling, she handed him the promised "toy" and watched as he hugged it tight, Zim screaming in the backround. It wasn't like she was going to let him have a way to control Zim permanently. She made sure the charm would wear off in a couple of hours. Till then, it should be amusing to watch.

Gaz was cutting the noodles for the macaroni when she heard Zim screaming for help. Not wanting to miss one precious moment of humiliation, she went to see what Gir was inflicting upon him.

Zim was in the middle of the room, his foot being moved in and out and shaken. Gaz reckonized this as the hokey pokey before he was forced into doing another dance.

Seeing Gaz, Zim cried, "The germs! They got Zim! I-I- OW MY SQUEEDLISPOOCH!"

Smiling, Gaz walked closer, "Yes Zim, germs have you bad.."

Then before she could blink, Zim was pushed into her, his head forced to her's in an awkward kiss. Their eyes bugged out like a cartoon. Gaz, regaining her train of thought from such a humiliating position, shoved Zim off her and stormed to Gir's room.

Zim sat in the middle of the living room, shivering. He felt violated and abused somehow. But he also felt very happy...

Gir watched as Gaz dissapear from the moniter he had been using to watch Zim do the things the doll did. With a squeel he dropped the doll and hid under his bed.

He heard the door slid open and Gaz's heels click on the floor in an angry pace, "Gir! Get your metal ass out here!"

Gir shook. If he was real quiet, she would never... Hey, animal crackers!

Gaz, hearing a crunching under the bed, saw the two metal legs underneath. She pulled on them and held Gir face to face, by his feet. Gir smiled, "Hiya, scary lady!"

She rolled her eyes and started her scolding, "Didn't I tell you not to seriously hurt anyone?"

"But I didn't..."

"Yes you did! You hurt me! I'll never be able to live this down." Gaz hissed, her narrowed eyes ablaze.

Gir just looked at her, a solemn expression on his face, "Are you and Mastah going to get married?"

Gaz dropped him and groaned with frustration, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeeees. You said you and Master are getting married and adopting me and then your going to have a clown." Gir smiled as he repeated what he heard in his mind, his pink tongue sticking out a bit.

"What?" Gaz stared at him with disbelief before sighing with defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

"I dunno." Gir shrugged and started toward the abandoned voodoo doll in the middle of the floor. Gaz saw this and grabbed it first, "Oh no you don't."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Gir began his fit befor Gaz pulled out a paddle-ball. Gir instantly ceased and started playing, "1-2-6-4-5-9-...uh...9..."

Gaz rolled her eyes as the robot tried to count his score. Sighing, she went back to the elevator, Mini-Moose waiting for her there.

"Squeek."

Gaz nodded ast the door closed, "Please, I don't want to hear a 'I told you so."

"Squeek."

"...You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Gir played with his new toy as Gaz left the room when the computer spoke up, "Thanks for not ratting me out about the kiss..."

Giving Gir a voodoo doll is like giving a chimp a loaded pistol.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *squee* comments ^^! RavenFollower13, your last comment made me laugh so hard I spit out my gingerale. I could just picture that so vividly. And I wanna thank UpsidePickle, I know it's not mentioned in this chapter but I am building up to it. Originally I was going to write that Gaz was a dancer (because I love to dance) but then I read My Hostage Not Yours and was like DAMMIT! But thanks to UpsidePickle, I can write dancing back in. And yes, Tak will make a comeback. Can't have Dib being all on his own, can we? I don't own IZ, you know the rest... P.S. I just want to apologize in advance to all you vegetarians out there.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz avoided Zim for the rest of the day, kicking herself for giving Gir such power. She was glad she was already making dinner when the incedent took place so she didn't have much left to do. As soon as she served a large bowl of macaroni and cheese on the counter, she gathered her things and left.

As she was walking home, she started to think. As much as Dib was absorbed in the paranormal, he will eventually notice that she is gone to somewhere everyday. Gaz chewed the inside of her lip in thought. What to do, what to do?

Taking a deep breath of the sweet air that smelt a bit of bananas, Gaz started to walk slower to take in her surroundings. She'll never get tired of the beauty of this city. She stopped walking when she noticed a building she hadn't been to in a few years.

"Perfect." Gaz smiled with sparkling eyes as she found her cover.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Szszzzssszzzzzzzz."

The slab of meat sizzled on the pan, producing an enticing aroma through out the kitchen. Dib seasoned the steak carefully before flipping it over the the red side. By the time Gaz walked in, the smell of freshly cooked meat hung heavily through the first floor of the small plantation manor.

Seeing as Dib was in the kitchen, Gaz opened her bag and whispered for Mini-Moose to go to her room. She had discovered that if he was to be following her around, he could be easy to hide thanks to his small form.

Dib just sat down to his plate when Gaz walked in the kitchen. He glanced up in surprise and weakly smiled, "There you are. I made dinner, your's is in the stove."

Mumbling a thank you, she took out her plate and sat across from her brother. She looked at her bit of meat on her fork, "Steak? nice..."

"Yeah, Dad sent some money. After paying the bills, there was more than enough left over so I figured why not?" Dib said as he chewed, swallowing before asking, "So, where have you been all day? You've been out somewhere everyday this week."

Gaz steadied herself as she began her excuse, "I've been gaining weight lately. I'm too...curvy. So I've been starting dance again."

"Really? Hmm, I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking a bite and savoring it.

"Well, on one hand when you were dancing, you had something to focus on. On the other hand, I don't think you need to lose any weight. I know the flat boyish look is in, but men like curves. Not girls with the figure of a 12 year old boy."

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't expect _you_ to understand."

After eating and cleaning up, they continued to chat in the livingroom listening to the radio, which was bigger than Dib's and had a victorla. Gaz was on the floor playing solataire when Dib asked, "Are you doing routines or just excercises?"

Shit, she hadn't thought of that. Thinking quickly, Gaz replied as she laid a red four of hearts on a black five of clubs, "Excercises. Miss Bitters said that it's been too long for me to start on the scale I use to be on. I have to start a few steps back."

"Uh, Miss. Bitters. That thing is everywhere, isn't she?"

Gaz laughed, "I know, she doesn't even dance so how she teaches I don't understand. But I can't argue with her results."

Dib seemed content with this as he listened to the news before he said, "It's been so long since I saw you dance. You were kinda cute, you almost looked like a girl when you danced."

Scowling, Gaz crawled to the couch and punched Dib on the arm, hard. He winced and rubbed the welt, laughing, "What about doing one of those pointy walk things for memories sake?"

"You mean pointe?" Gaz narrowed her eyes. Was he getting suspicious? Why was he being so annoying?

"Yeah... if you can."

Gaz's scowl grew more intense. Now this was more than a cover, it was a challenge. Gathering her cards and putting the deck on the coffee table, she pushed it aside to make room. Then taking off her shoes, she carefully got into the demi-pointe position. Then with a confident glare, she took the final position, gliding her way to the center of the living room.

Dib was shocked, for he has seen her dance, but he never seen her in pointe without her shoes. When Gaz reached the spot where the coffee table was, she paused and took off in a tripple pirouette.(I apologize for the ballet termanolgy). When she finished, she gave Dib a smug look.

He laughed, "Show off... I can't believe Miss. Bitters is making you start back. I swear she takes as many teaching jobs she can to make as many children miserable."

Gaz nodded, though she always had a fondness for her. She was the sweetest little, old, lady, Gaz never understood why so many people hated her. She glared at Dib, "Well, wasn't it you who said she sacrificed children to the moon? Maybe the moon calls for her to take employment."

"Yeah, probally..." Dib yawned and turned the radio down, "It's probally after midnight. 'Night sis.. and be careful with the dancing, I don't want you getting sick."

Gaz nodded and decided to go to bed herself. After turning off all the lamps and the radio, she lazily made her way upstairs. Her eyes grew heavier as she turned her doorknob and slowly opened her door. Instantly, they shot open as she clamped a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Her once dark room was now redecorated with white and pink lace. The antique four post bed was replaced with a canopy one, the dark quilt thrown out and a soft white lace comfortor there instead. Gaz just stared at all the changes in shock before noticing Mini-Moose floating on her bed, reading one of her books.

Gaz closed the door behind her and hissed, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Squeek."

"So, that doesn't make it right! I liked that 'creepy' stuff'. And where did you get this stuff?"

"Squeek."

"Squeek."

"That's a relief. But I am still _very_ mad, beyond reason. Do you ever do this to Zim?" Gaz sighed and rubbed her eyes frustrated.

"Squeek."

Gaz nodded, "Good point, Gir takes that job for himself, huh?"

Mini-Moose closed the book and carried it in his mouth to a very orante bookcase, placing it with the other's as Gaz got ready for bed. She didn't care much about Mini-Moose being there, as he explained he was a robot-moose hybrid and doesn't really understand the appeal. In fact he feels bad for humans and his master. If it wasn't for such prudish ideals, they can run free from the restraints of clothing as he does everyday. It's one of his and Gir's biggest dream to throw a naked party. One day...

Gaz pulled back the covers and stared at them with contempt. Seeing this, Mini-Moose lectured, "SqueekSqueekSqueek."

"I am too a lady, dammit! Now shut up, turn that light off and go to sleep!" She growled as she crawled under the covers.

Mini-Moose sighed and turned off the lamp and laid down on his pillow, the pillow Gaz didn't use. He never thought the day would come where he would meet someone even ruder than Zim.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The wind howled outside as Gaz slowly started to wake up. A distant roar of thunder woke her to her senses fully. Sitting up, she looked outside at the window and groaned. She thought she would have more time to sleep but not wanting to be caught in a storm it was best to get ready.

Everything was routine and she was glad when Dib wished her luck with Miss Bitters on her way out, giving her a sense of ease. Mini-Moose was excited to get back to the base as he had missed Gir and had much to tell him of all the juicy gossip he found in the big-headed-boy's journal.

Gaz had no thoughts in her head as she cleaned Gir's room. She didn't even get mad when she found a chicken. She had many days like this where she felt numb and yet was able to do the the simple functions without thought. It wasn't until she was in the elevator down to Zim's lab did she wake out of this state and remembered the events of the previous day.

The elevator stopped and opened and she quietly ordered to go back up when, "Zim, who's that person behind you?"

Zim turned from his leaders, his eyes widening a bit before turning back to face the screen, "That's G-er my slave."

"Slave? Zim, you have a slave? Have you really come closer to invading Earth?" Red and Purple were shocked, to say the least. They always found Zim and his failed plans as a source of entertainment. Despite his height, they still had little respect for him. But was he able to capture and conquer one of these humans? And was it because of his invading skills or was the human even more hopeless than Zim?

"Of course. I have too many things to do than clean..." Zim looked back at Gaz, pleading for her not to make a scene. As much as she wanted to hurt him, she played along, sensing this was important to him. Even though the lab was clean, Gaz decided to scrub the floor for show.

She was focusing on her nails when a firm grip seized her shoulder. Blushing, Gaz shrugged off Zim's hand to find he had finished his call. She was about to make a snarky comment when she looked up at Zim. Dark green circles circled his eyes and his lime-green complexion was a minty hue.

"Are you ok, Zim?" Gaz asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I am ZIM!" He meant to yell out the last part but it came out as a raspy whisper. Zim winced, his throat stinging.

Gaz stood and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, forgetting the forced kiss. Zim stood like a deer froze in the headlights. He was burning up...

"Damn Dib!" Gaz thought to herself before asking, "Are you feeling any kind of pain?"

Zim nodded as she withdrew her hand, "My throat hurts... like I swallowed bees but Zim hasn't. And my nasal cavaties are obstructed, but that's not really painful as it is annoying."

"Have you checked your tempature?"

"No. Why would I?" Zim rubbed his eyes, his head hurting.

Gaz rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, "Because when you get sick, your tempature rises. This is called a fever."

Tired of her condencending tone, Zim snapped, "Stoppit! Zim doesn't get sick."

"Oh? Then why are you always so concerned about germs? Which, by the way, you practically took a bath in yesterday." Gaz crossed her arms and smirked.

Sighing in defeat, Zim ordered, "Computer, check Zim's thermal readings."

Gaz raised a brow in curiousity as a metal arm with a gun-like instrument attached lowered to Zim's head. A green light appeared and then flashed the irken symbol on Zim's forehead before retracting, "102.5, sir."

"What is it normally supposed to be for a... whatever Zim is?"

"Same as a human's. Despite a few anatomic differences, an irken's body and a human's body are virtually the same." The monotone voice replied.

"Lies!" Zim yelled only to cough.

Gaz felt relief. If they were virtually the same, he might survive a cold. Tugging on his sleeve, she pushed him to the elevator, "Go to bed."

"I'm not sleepy... besides, it's barely even noon." Zim whined.

"Then don't sleep. Just rest."

"But..."

"It wasn't a request, Zim. GO!"

Zim growled but did as told. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt a little nice to have some of Gaz's attention directed at him. If only he didn't feel like dookie...

Gaz sighed and asked the computer, "Do you have anything cold? I would say ice but I know water burns him."

"The tenglek gel is in the fridge."

When Gaz had stocked the fridge, it was empty, "And what is tenglick gel?"

The computer sighed, "I just put it in there as you asked for something cold. Tenglek gel is a substance used on Irk to sanitize. It was used as a form of bathing until cleansing chalk, which was made from the gel, was invented, which was more pleasant since Tenglek gel was designed to always be cold."

"Oh. Thanks."

On the elevator up, Gaz tried to busy her mind with her usual thoughts, poker, Dib's stupid head, has Iggins' body started to rot yet, but all she could think about was Zim's fever. If this was his first fever, it was pretty high. Who knows where Dib got those tissues. Anger began to build up. She knew he hated Zim, but did he really hate him enough to kill him? The elevator stopped as did her thoughts.

Gir and Mini-Moose sat at the table, drinking either tea, coffee, or hot cocoa. But then again, knowing them it could've been hot whale blubber.

"Squeek."

Gir gasped, "No..."

"Squeek." Mini-Moose nodded, "Squeek."

"You're kidding..."

"Squeek."

"I told ya his head smelt like a puppy!"

Paying no mind to the bots' gossip, Gaz opened the fridge and found a large jar with strange writing on it. She opened it and inspected the pink gel which smelt metallic. She dipped her finger in and was surprised to find it cold as ice. She took the jar and turned to Gir and Mini-Moose.

"Gir, I need you to go and get some things for me...Mini-Moose, go with Gir and make sure he gets the things. And come straight back!"

"Squeek?"

"Yes, you can finish your tea."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim had changed into his sleeping attire and collapsed on the bed, brinking on the edge of sleep. He sniffed and closed his eyes in hopes to alieviate the pressure behind them. Why did he have to feel so bad? He was an invader, he was not weak. Yet his aching body begged to differ. Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. A small clinking of silverwear made him sit up.

Gaz had set a tray on the end table and was holding a rag. He relaxed and laid back down. She applied tenglek gel to it and folded it, "The computer took your tempature while you were sleeping..."

"Sleeping? How long has Zim been asleep?" He rasped.

"Six hours. It's gotten a bit higher, so I guess I need to try and break it." She said in her usual manner as she placed the cold rag on Zim's forehead.

Zim flinched a bit before relaxing, "Six hours? So it would be about seven? You usually go home by now."

"Well, if you die, I die. I want to continue my existence, so Dib can wait."

"I'm flattered..." He replied, dryly.

"I brought dinner..."

"I'm not hungry."

"You don't even know what it is."

Zim groaned, "What is it?"

"Waffles. Made the proper way... with whip cream." She coaxed.

It didn't take much coaxing, he sat up and nodded, "I suppose I should keep up my strength."

"Good. But first drink this." Gaz handed him a cup of hot liquid and assured him, "I didn't use water."

He took a gulp and nearly choked. Gagging, he asked, "What in all that is mad is this?"

"Herbs mostly. I know it tastes bad, but it will help you feel better." She watched as he sipped it, surprised that he didn't argue.

He ate slowly, despite how good the waffles were, he wasn't very hungry. He fell asleep as soon as he was finished. Gaz stared at him shivering beneath the covers and frowned.

"Computer?" She whispered, "Tempature?"

She waited as the robotic arm took it's scan.

"103.1"

Gaz sighed and placed the cold rag on the back of his neck. She needed to get home, Dib had to be having a fit. As she stood to leave Zim grabbed her arm, "Don't leave Zim."

She wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but tried to pry his hand from her arm, "I need to go home.."

"Please, don't leave Zim..." He sniffed. Gaz hissed as his claws punctured her skin.

"Zim..let go.." She looked to see his eyes glazed and fighting sleep. Either he was dreaming or hullucinating from the fever.

Not paying attention to the trickles of blood down her arm, she rubbed his hand, "I'm not leaving. I'm just going to go and check up on Gir. I won't be far."

Zim relaxed and started to release her arm, holding on to her hand. Zim closed his eyes and started to fall back to sleep, licking her hand, "Hmmm...you taste like...Gaz..."

Gaz furrowed her brow and slipped her hand out from his hold. Once his breathing grew steady she muttered under her breath, "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."

She took a deep breath and thought. She couldn't leave him like this. True, he had the computer and Gir, but this is his first Earth sickness. Gaz knew she could probally tear the chip out, but fact remains she still owes him for saving her and her brother. And who knows what could've happened if he hadn't followed her the other night? She couldn't just leave him like this...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib paced by the phone, debating on what to do. He was torn between going out and looking for Gaz and waiting for her to call. Dance class, what a lame excuse. And he believed it! After those few times he caught her sneaking in, smelling like liquour. There are so many times, such as this, where he curses his father and his work when he should be the one going out of his mind with worry instead of him. She could be doing God knows what or worse, dead.

"That's it!" Dib hissed and started toward the door when the phone rang, "Gaz? Where are you?"

"What friend?"

Dib scoffed, "Let me talk to this Miz."

He listened to another voice on the line, his anger waning but not much, "Uh, may I talk to your mom or dad first?"

A strong, masculine voice came on, yelling over the phone. Dib winced, "Uh, I guess if it's alright with you, I don't mind her spending the night..."

Dib nearly dropped the phone as Miz's dad screamed for joy, "Well, nice talking to you, tell Gaz I hope she has fun, bye!"

Dib hung up and sighed, "...and I thought my family were freaks."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz smiled as she hung up the phone, twirling the strang device that changed voices in her hand. It was easy enough and a bit fun creating "Miz" since it was just Zim's name backwards and choosing a voice higher to sound younger. Miz Bitters, a 12 year old ballet prodigy and neice to the instructor. It was the last part she was worried about. When she set the voice to a low setting for Miz's rich father, Gir grabbed the device from her and then proceeded to talk to Dib. But he didn't seem to catch on. Idiot.

Gir looked up at her, trembling with excitement, "YAY, WE CAN STAY UP LATE AND TELL SCARY STORIES AND DANCE AND BRAID EACHOTHER'S HAIR AND TALK ABOUT BOYS AND MOON THE BABY NEXT DOOR..."

"Squeek!"

Gaz was about to scold them both when she stopped herself and nodded, "Sounds good. I'm going to check on Zim first, Ok? Then I might make some popcorn..."

"YAAAAY, Gazzy's being nice!"

Gaz rolled her eyes.

Every so often, Gaz broke away from the three (as even the computer joined in on the festivities) to check on Zim. Gir and Mini-Moose, and at times the Computer though he would never admit it, were having a ball. Gaz in return, learned things about them. Such as the story of how Mini-Moose came to be. And though Gir was a robot, he had a tongue and squeedlispooch like most SIR units so they can scout for food and test to see if the food was posioness. Obiously Gir wasn't the best at his job. And the Computer's most embarassing secret, which was won over a game of cards. Just to make things even between them, she let him win a game.

She sat at the foot of Gir's bed, Gir holding Mini-Moose as she told them the story of the bunny bride.

"Come Maiden, said the bunny, sit on my bunny tail and come with me to my bunny hut and it was this day she accepted. He took her to his hut and told her to start making carrot soup for the wedding. She said no, I do not wish to marry a bunny and he hit her. So she made the soup..." Gaz finished the story to see they had drifted off to sleep. She smiled gently and turned off the light.

Once out of the room, Gir's eyes opened providing a little light, "That story was weird..."

"Squeek."

"And the part where the bunny kicks her head off... but there's one thing I don't get?"

"Squeek?" what's new?

"How is a bunny and a girl going to make sex?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz kept constant vigil over Zim, checking his fever and wiping his face off with cold rags, and replacing the covers he kicked off in delerium. Every now and then he would mumble something and cry or occasionally scream. She began to fear that he would not survive the night. Gaz bit back tears at the thought that she helped cover up a murder and then agreed to enslavement because of the guilt that Dib could've gotten hurt. And if Zim dies, he would be a murderer himself. She wasn't sure she wanted to live if Dib turned out to be like everybody else and the one person that would talk to her in the streets was dead.

At 2:45 Zim's fever broke. Zim opened his eyes, cold and drenched in sweat. He felt at the cold rag on his face and set it on the table next to him. It was then he noticed Gaz's head on the bed, nestled in her arms. She had fallen asleep kneeling on the floor as if she had been praying. If she had been or not, we will never know.

Zim smiled, and carefully crawled like a spider closer to inspect. He studied her delicate features carefully. Had she been there the whole night?

He reached out a brushed a stray hair from her face, smiling softly, "Good human... You don't hate Zim so much after all, do you?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: Story Gaz was telling was from Grimm's brothers. If they thought that was weird just wait till she gets to the robber bride-groom. *sigh* I am sooo screwing this story up. for all of you who think dancing is a girly sugar fairy hobby, check out addiction on so you think you can dance on youtube... DO EEEEET!


	10. Chapter 10

Zim stared at Gaz's pale face as he held her, waiting for the elevator to reach it's destination. He stepped out of the trashcan (how does he and Gaz fit if they've grown) and carried her to the livingroom. Upon seeing Gir on the couch, he hissed under his breath for him to move and laid her gently on the sofa. His bed was far too inhabited by the germs he had fought off for her to sleep in.

Gir stared at his master then to Gaz, sleeping, "Can we keep her?"

Staring at the scratches on her arm, Zim thought about Gir's random question. Zim smiled, "Yes Gir. We can..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Obsure piano and trumpet music crowded the livingroom, making Gaz groan and flutter her eyes open in the process. She stared at the first thing she saw, Gir listening to the victorla as he scribbled on the floor and moaned, turning over to face the couch to try and sleep more. Gir, howerever, had seen her movements and was not about to let this happen.

Despite her soft growling, Gir continued to climb on the couch an onto her, latching himself around her waist, "Let's make biscuits..._let's make biscuits!_"

"No." Gaz hissed, eyes still closed.

Gir thought, "Waffles?"

"No."

"Pancakes?"

Sighing in defeat, she opened her eyes and looked at the SIR unit, "You're not going to leave me alone until I make something, are you?"

"Bacon?"

"That answers that..." Gaz sat up, moving Gir to her lap, "Fine, I'll make breakfast after I check on Zim."

Gaz stared at the couch and the blanket covering her, "How did I get here?"

"You walked from your house, duh..."

"No, I mean... you know, forget it."

She shoved him off and stood from the couch. After straightening the wrinkles from her dress, Gaz headed to where she last seen Zim.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim sniffled as he examined a tissue closely under the microscope when he heard Gaz's voice.

"Zim... " Gaz called out as she entered the lab. Upon seeing the sought out alien, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a parcslog after sporching day..." Zim replied weakly, "But better than yesterday."

Gaz looked at the infected peice of coth he had been studying and muttered, "Maybe you shouldn't push your luck."

Zim rolled his eyes and went back to the microscope, "I am trying to find a cure, if not at least a vaccine, for this germ your planet calls... influenza..."

Gaz snorted, "Just do what humans do. Wait it out. Eventually it will go away."

"I can't wait till eventually, I'm miserable!" Zim whined.

Gaz smiled, " Misery loves company... Have you checked your temperature?"

"Yes, the fever is down to 100.1."

"And you're whining?"

"No, Zim is sick, not whining." He hissed, sticking his tongue out.

Gaz smirked and walked away, "Okay, you're sick... but you're still a whiner."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz ended up making biscuits, pancakes, and bacon with Gir. She relunctuntly agreed to let him help her, but every now and then she would catch him trying to sneak soap in the pancake batter.

She sat with Gir, eating breakfast when Zim came in. Gir held up his plate, "They're better than waffles... and so beautiful!"

"Lies..." He took Gir's plate and ignored his crying as he took a bite, "Ooh, these are good. Almost like waffles, but not."

Tired of Gir's crying, Gaz forfeited her plate to him. She wasn't hungry anyways. She scowled as Zim took a seat next to her, eating his pancakes. Gaz looked at him, thinking, "What is the food like from your planet?"

"Wha?.."

"Is the food sweeter than Earth food, is that why you like things like waffles and pancakes?"

Zim swallowed his mouthful and nodded, "Yes... Irk had long exausted it's natural resources, so we only had a few crops left on other ally planets. Then they tried to hold Irk hostage with this. Those were the first planets invaded. But we still keep rations on our food, which is mostly manufactured on different planets."

"So, that's why you just mainly packed those small snacks, those are rations?"

Zim nodded, "If you want to compare Irk food and Earth food, eat pure sugar then eat those yellow sour fruits." (I like lemons)

Gaz stared at him as he scarfed down the pancakes and all the biscuits and said dryly, "I'm so glad you're appetite has returned."

Zim eyed her and sniffed, "Use your sarcasm all you like, Gaz-human, we both know you are fond of me. You didn't let me die..."

"Wrong. I didn't let _me_ die. But I am growing awfully fond of Gir and Mini-moose."

Hearing this, Gir stopped eatting and threw his hands in the air, "YAY!"

Zim narrowed his eyes at Gir, and Gaz sensing the danger he was in reminded him, "Gir, weren't you scribbling on the floor earlier? Remember I said that whenever you make a mess you will help clean it?"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"What did you just say?" Gaz demanded, her eyes blazing at Gir's defiance.

"I said I DON'T WANNA!"

"Too bad, you're cleaning it!"

"Ok!" Gir said cheerfully and leaving to obey the order.

Gaz sighed as the mentally challenged robot left and began to clean up. She scowled as she scrubbed where Gir had been eating, a syrupy mess remaining. Zim interupted her thoughts, reaching over the table to gently grab her arm, "Zim did that? I don't remember...Does it hurt?"

Gaz pulled away, "Don't do that."

Zim froze, confused.

"You do not trust Zim?"

"Not... really." Gaz admitted.

"Even when I trust you with my base, Gir and life?"

"That's you... and still probally a bad idea in end. This is me we're talking about."

"Because Dib has been filling your head with lies, no doubt."

Gaz took his now empty plate and put it in the sink, "No. I just don't want to trust you. I'm not stupid."

Zim smiled a bit and stood, leaning against the table, "You will eventually. Just remember, I am an invader, Gaz. If I can't earn your trust, I will take it."

Gaz glared at him and before smirking, "Keep talking, Zim. You're bound to gain my trust with sweet words like that..." With that, she left the room to see if Gir had done what she asked.

Zim froze, standing still for several moments then calling out, "Were you using the sarcasm you're so fond of?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Congratulations, you survived another chapter. You can now join the NAKEY PARTY! *pulls clothes off and dances* sorry this one's so short and crappy. But I promise to make it up to you. but i am having so much fun I decided that I'm doing a series, Iz in the 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's and grand finale... ZIM IN THE WILD WILD WEST


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 65 comments? ^^ wow. Comments are like my crack. and my migraines are getting better, thank you for asking (you know who you are) I just had a treatment so I should be back to normal in a couple of days.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Weeks passed and Gaz had grew in to her new lifestyle. Everyday she would leave wearing her leotards and ballet flats to fool Dib, all the while having a change of clothes and Mini-Moose in her bag. Though she would not admit it, she started enjoying herself when she was at Zim's strange home, despite her chores. She truely had grown fond of Mini-Moose and Gir, who reminded her of children at times. And the computer was very easy to talk to when it was in a talking mood. True Zim's pesence had become overbearing, but there had been a couple of occasions he was too busy fighting Dib or trying a new plan to take over Earth and she would have the base to herself. Though the price was hearing about his adventures when he returned and having to treat his wounds.

Zim during this time grew more and more interested with the purple-haired human. Gaz was an intruiging human that once scared him and she was his minion, reminding her that she was technically his was a thrilling idea. Though he never taunted her too much, he was not a fan of pain. And though he was jealous at first at the devotion and respect Gir and Mini-Moose and even at times, the computer showed her, he couldn't ever imagine how he got along without her. He looked forward to when she came in in the mornings and dreaded when she left in the evenings.

Gaz growled as she and Gir scrubbed the green and purple stick-figures drawn on the kitchen wall. Zim, who had been following her talking his mouth off about another plan to annoy Dib, offered no support on scolding his SIR unit.

"So then I said to you stink-brother, 'well, you better go catch it!' and he actually went to check if the ice-box was running!"

"Yeah, never heard that one before..."

"And later I was thinking.."

Gaz snapped, squeezing the rag and spraying the wall and Gir with soapy water, "Would you shut your trap?"

Zim stared at her sudden outburst, "What's your problem?"

"...Why do you think is it my job to handle everything Gir does? He's your stupid robot! Do you even stop him when you see him doing something?"

"You handle him better. And whenever I try to stop him, he cries." Zim shrugged.

"So? Let him cry, he'll get over it!"

"But Zim hates it when he cries..."

Gaz curled her fists and screamed inwardly, "UGH!.."

Gir, who had been cowering in fear, stopped and looked at her, "Are two getting a divorce? I want to live with mommy..."

"What is wrong? We have not done anything more than what we usually do to envoke the Gaz-human's wrath."

"And that's part of it..." Gaz sighed, "But mainly, Zim, I am exausted. I've been coming over here every day for weeks cooking, cleaning and more then to have to go home and cook and clean there. I haven't slept in three nights. Couldn't you just let me have one day off?"

Zim seemed to think about this, "Maybe you do not need a day off from Zim but a day off from Dib?"

"...I don't think so."

"Hmmm... request denied. But Zim will give you an hour break to rest. You should use it wisely and take a nap since you are acting like a cranky smeet."

Gaz was ready to unleash her fury on him when she thought. She was tired. Taking the rag from Gir and throwing her's in the bucket of suds between them, she nodded, "You're right... I really need just a small nap."

Zim was about to brag about being correct when he noticed she had picked Gir up, "Where are you taking him?"

"He and Mini-Moose have been helping me all day, they have to be just as tired as I am." Gaz explained matter-of-factly before she called out for Mini-moose.

"But who's going to clean the mess Gir made?" Zim asked, his antennae wilting.

"I don't know... all I can say is good luck."

Gaz smirked as she felt Zim's stare at her back, laying down on the couch and situating herself for Gir and Mini-Moose to cuddle close.

"Squeek."

Gaz, her eyes closing already, agreed, "Fine, but a quick one. Once apon a time there was a girl whom everybody called Red Riding Hood..."

Zim muttered under his breath as he went back to the bucket of soapy water, thankful for the glue bath he took earlier and began scrubbing away the scribbles on the wall with Gaz's voice telling his minions a story, falling asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz awoke alone, the smell of clean and something cooked wafting in the air. Yawning, Gaz sat up and stretched out. Feeling renewed, Gaz stood up and took a look around. Everything was squeeky clean. Making her way into the kitchen, she found another surprise. Gir and Zim and Mini-Moose sat at the table eating waffles.

"You cooked?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, to minimize injury to myself, I have decided to let you sleep and performed your tasks myself."

Gaz stared at her surroundings, "Well, if there isn't anything else for me to do, I guess I'll go... Mini-Moose?"

"Squeek." The small moose said, chewing threw a waffle.

"Fine, I'll be waiting..."

Gaz left and began to gather her things but found her bag missing. She could've sworn she left it by the front door where she always drops it. Zim's voice asked softly, making her jump in surprise, "Missing something?"

He held the bag over her shoulder tauntingly, pressing into her back. Gaz shivered and snatched it from his hand. She went to step away from the tight space he had placed between them and found his arm wrapping around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Zim..let me go.."

Zim pretended to think about this, "Ummm... No, that would be boring. Besides, I had to clean the base and cook all by myself since you have taken my minions for yourself."

"I'm only going to say this one more time. _Let. Me. Go..."_ Gaz hissed, dangerously.

Zim, didn't sense the danger, but bent down and inhaled her scent, savoring it in his lungs before releasing it, "Why? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

He slid his tongue from her neck to her ear. Gaz whipped around and slapped him, the sound echoing through the room. Zim stared with stunned and hurt eyes, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Gaz trembled in fury, her vision blurring in anger and hissed through her teeth, "Don't touch me... if you have a brain in that thick skull of yours, don't ever touch me...Mini-Moose!"

"Gaz, I'm.." Zim approached, his atennae laid against his skull in defeat.

"I don't want to hear it!" Gaz slung her bag over her shoulder, "Mini-Moose.."

"Squeek!" Came his muffled reply as he tried to chew through a waffle with his one tooth.

"Let's go, Dib will be home any minute."

"Squeek..."

Gaz sighed, opening her bag for him to get in, "Take it with you, we need to go, now!"

Mini-Moose obeyed, a bit confused by her urgency. Gaz huffed something and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Zim stared with sad eyes as she left.

"But Zim just wanted to play..." He whispered, still rubbing his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, a bitter feeling growing in his chest.

It wasn't Gaz's fault for not trusting him. Who knows what Dib has told her. Dib doesn't want Gaz trusting anybody but him. But that's going to change. He just has to eliminate the source of the problem...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib listened to the locusts and frogs in the evening air, checking his watch. Almost eight, reminding him he should be home soon. He had been in the cemetary all day and not one sign of spiritual activity, which was odd. Sighing, he jumped down from the tombstone he had been perched on and headed towards the gate.

He stopped when a familiar hissing sound caught his ear... a snake...

before Dib could react properly, he tripped over a broken headstone and fell onto the black shoes of an elderly woman. It was worse than a snake.

"Uh.. good evening, Miss. Bitters." Dib smiled up, sheepishly.

She hissed, she slithering form leaning closer to look at him better, "Dib.. What are you doing? Contemplating your horrible life I hope?"

"Uh...Yes," Dib lied, terrified, "That and doom."

"Gooood... I see some of your sister's smarts has finally rubbed off on you."

Dib nodded and stood uo, brushing himself off, "Yeah. Speaking of Gaz, How is she doing? She and Miz seem to be getting along great."

"She and who?" The schoolteacher raised a brow.

"Miz. You neice? They've been spending a lot of time together, which is a record for Gaz to be friends with anyone.."

"So you're still crazy, I see. I have no neice."

Dib stared, confused, "Gaz has been taking your dance classes, hasn't she?"

Miss Bitters sneered, "She hasn't taken a class in three years. Are you done bothering me?"

Dib, too shocked to speak, nodded.

"Good. Monday I expect a report on what this meaningless conversation has taught you." With that, she slithered away in the shadows.

"But... I graduated." Dib sniffed. So many thoughts were pounding in Dib's head. If Gaz was not going to dance class, where was she going? And why did he have a sick feeling it was bad? It was time for Gaz to tell him the truth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

*shows theatrical preview for next chapter involving the mafia, Dib, jealous Zim, dying Dib, dancing Gaz, and...TAK!*

Well, this ended up being like the last chapter... short and crappy..


	12. Chapter 12

Mini-Moose watched as Gaz paced, cleaning the house from top to bottom with the victorla playing jazz in hopes to drown out her thoughts. He knew something had happened between his master and his friend but not what. Gaz was anxious and torn between her conflicted feelings. She wanted with every fiber of her being to be furious with Zim's actions but she felt a bit thrilled too. Did he like her? No, she can't think like that. She was Gaz, a frial who answered to no man.

She scrubbed at the counters when Dib walked in the back door, the smell of bleach greeting him. She turned and smiled, "Hey, how was the ghost hunt?"

"Slow..." Dib rubbed the pocket watch in the pocket of his trenchcoat, "Did you and Miz have fun?"

Gaz thought and nodded, "Yeah, but she is so immature. But she's still twelve, so it's allowed I suppose."

Dib scoffed, dryly, "Cut it, Gaz. I want to know, are you evil or just a tramp?"

"What?" Gaz's eyes widened.

"I ran into Miss Bitters. I know Gaz, I got a letter from Dad this morning apologizing for the lack of money, " Dib's anger softened and he spoke in a softer voice, "Gaz, I know you're not an angel. I helped raised you, I took many beatings from you. So whatever you're afraid of telling me, I won't be dissapointed because I know you Gaz, there's good in you too."

Gaz tried to hold back the tears, but they fell. She rushed and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt like she had done when she was small and got hurt, "I am so stupid, Dib. I get myself into these messes and it's my own damn fault."

For the next hour, she told him of everything, starting with Iggins and Zim getting sick, working for him and the gambling. Dib just listened as they drank tea Mini-moose made.

"...And that's it. What do you think?"

"Is there anyway you can just quit?"

"He saved my life Dib, your's too." Gaz reminded.

Dib sighed, "Uh, my honorable habits rubbed off on you at the worst time. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't." Gaz assured him, taking a sip of chai tea.

"Zim hasn't... tried anything, has he?" Dib asked, furrowing a brow.

"He's stupid, not a complete moron. Besides, whenever I'm feeling a bit frustrated I just play with my dolls." She smiled, darkly.

Dib laughed, "That's a relief. Alright, I won't do anything life-threatening to Zim anymore, but I will still kick his ass every now and then."

"Understandable. With your life, you need some sort of outlet."

"It's my favorite hobby." He nodded.

Mini-moose, though fond of his master, squeeked with laughter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

meanwhile a smokey underground bar

Tony the stick chewed at his toothpick, leaning back as the man infront of him dealt another hand. He had been invited here to talk business and revenge.

"Why should I listen to you?"

Zim grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, "Because you and I have a common enemy."

"The broad?" He sniffed, taking a drink of his rum.

"No..." Zim leaned forwar from the shadows, "It was not I who sent her to collect the cash... Zim was merely trying to find out who my girl worked for on the sides."

This caught Tony's attention, "You mean she _was_ hussling me? I'll kill the dame!"

"Shut your noise hole and I will tell you who sent her. She was just a ploy for her brother, Dib Skellelaire." Zim smirked as he watched the stickman seeth. He will miss the Dib-beast and their routine encounters. But ruinning his plans for Earth was one thing, ruinning his chances for having Gaz to himself would not be tolerated.

"How could I've been so stupid? Broads don't do much thinking, much less able to hussle by themselves." Tony sighed, slapping his head.

Zim growled at the demeaning statement, especially concerning his Gaz, but only said, "Yes, yes, Zim forgives the stickman for his stupidness."

"So... What do we do about this Dib?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz awoke on the couch, falling asleep after talking to her brother all night long. She heard the sizzle of bacon and the smell of breakfast from the kitchen. Smiling she saw Dib and Mini-Moose cooking, Dib talking to him.

"Squeek..."

"Ok, what about eggs?"

"Squeek."

Dib stared at him, "Are you speaking a language or just squeeking?"

"He said he only eats eggs with cheese." Gaz came in and stole a peice of bacon.

"How do you do that?" Dib shrugged and turned off the stove, placing the omeltes on plates, "Well, I gotta go, I heard Zim is planning on poisoning the town's water supply."

Gaz looked surprised, usually he would mention his plans, "Really? Didn't think he had it in him."

"Yeah... hey, we're getting low on cash again.." Dib hinted.

Gaz smirked. At first he was firous, now he's fine with her bringing in the bacon, "I've got a plan. I promised Zim I wouldn't gamble again, but I never said anything about dancing..."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"No, not a prostitute, Dib."

"Well, I heard taxi dancers lead to that."

"Dib..." Gaz groaned.

He threw his hands in the air, "Alright, alright. Dancer, prostitute, I support you 100 percent. Be the best damn prostitute you can be!"

He laughed and ran out. Gaz shook her head and laughed too. Everything felt so much better since their talk, like the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz made her way around the lab, cleaning various objects. Sighing, she reached the large glass tube last, covered in grime. Taking a rag she began to scrub the glass, when a fist pounded the glass. Gaz jumped back when a scream persisted from whatever was inside.

Nik pressed his face against the surface, allowing Gaz to see him more clearly. When she last saw him he was a chubby kid, not this underweight, skeletel thing. Her eyes stared at the screw like device in his shaved head.

Shivering, she swallowed bile and called out, "Zim...ZIM!"

Zim, hearing her distressed voice, ran to see what she needed. Reaching her, he saw the problem, "Oh, Zim never intended for the little Gaz to see him."

Gaz stared in disbelief as he pressed a button on his control panel and the tube slid into the floor, "How..How could you?"

"Huh?" Zim turned around to see Gaz's disgusted face.

"What did you do to him?"

"I was testing his emotion receptors. Nik had a mental condition that prevented him from feeling emotions and I wanted to see if they could be induces. Such as anger, as you just saw." Zim explained calmly.

Gaz sneered, "His parents spent years looking for him, Zim."

"But Zim doubts he cared much for them..."

"But they loved him! How could you do that! What were you going to do once you were finished, kill him? Like some cold, heartless, killer?" Gaz yelled, but was cut short.

Zim grabbed her shoulders and shook her, furious, "Zim is not a killer! I do what I must for my mission! To protect what is important!"

He stopped, panting and saw the shock in her eyes. he began to cry, placing his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her calming scent, "Zim is so sorry. Please don't call me that. And please don't hate me..."

Gaz stood stock still as she felt the invader's body shuddering against her with sobs. Sighing, she stroked his antennae and whispered soothingly, "I don't hate you. I couldn't if I wanted to. I and do want to."

Zim laughed a bit and paused, "Zim just remebered, I need to upgrade your chip."

"Why?"

"To make it easier to fix you if you were ever to fall under any ailments or injury." He said releasing her and guiding her to the tray of medical instruments, "I'll be able to read your vitals from my PAK and determine if you need help."

"Sounds neat, I suppose." Gaz nodded, and exposed the back of her neck.

Zim, pleased, made one swift motion without a flinch from Gaz. Perhaps becuase she was prepared this time. Gaz rubbed her neck when the computer announced, "Incoming transmission from the tallest."

Zim growled in annoyance. Gaz rolled her eyes and nodded, "Go ahead, I promised to take Gir to the late night picture show, we need to be leaving soon anyways."

After she and Gir left, he took the call, Sighing in contenment.

Purple lounged next to Red, eating a donut, "So, how's the 'invasion' going? Let me guess, ruined by the Dib human?"

Zim grinned, "Ah, this time I have come up with a perfect plan to rid him once and for all."

"Oh really? And what makes you think it will succeed? Red asked.

"Because it already has..."

flashback

Dib stoob at the river's edge, waiting, swatting away the masquitos feasting on him. The sun was setting soon and still no sign of Zim. Maybe he was bugging Gaz?

Sighing, Dib turned to leave. Hearing foosteps, he stopped and turned, "Zim?"

"Wrong." Tony, aiming a gun at Dib, fired twice into his torso. He watched as the young man gasped, blood pouring out of his wounds.

Once he was weak, he grabbed his feet and drug him into the river. Smiling, he went to meet the green man. He told him of every detail, every tear, epecting praise.

Zim, was a bit remorseful. He had always thought he and Dib had an understanding, a strange friendship, but it had to be done. Gaz was free. He thanked the man and stopped him from leaving, "One more thing..."

Zim's tentacles seized him by the throat as he hissed, "Zim still hasn't forgotten about what you were planning on doing with my little Gaz."

In on swift movemen, he squeezed, a cracking noise emiting from the stickman's broken neck. His body is now laid to rest next to Iggins.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Outside Earth's orbit...

A slender form yawned, napping in a stolen voot cruiser, a SIR unit at her side. Her PAK began to tingle before beeping. She sat up in alarm

Bloodcount: critical

Concious: negative

Status: Dying

Mimi looked at her mistress's distressed face. Tak shook, "Hold on, Dib. Please... hold on."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Queenie: Ever heard the song chambermaid by emilie autumn? I think it fits gaz's and Zim's relationship. So, whatya think? too bad? Please don't hurt me. If Zim is this possesive now, wait till the taxi dancers.


	13. Chapter 13

Please forgive me for the wait and the bad quality of this chapter. I rushed a bit, I really didn't feel like going over it. I got ecoli in the kidneys. I have Dib's luck. By the way, you didn't really think I would kill him off, did you?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tak was always a bit fond of her human disguise. She secretly was evious of earth females' hair. Her's was a holograph, but she still liked to play with it as she did her antennae when she was nervous such as now.

It had only been less than an hour when she had recieved the alarm of his distressed functions and rushed to wear her moniters showed her he was. Luck was on both their side as the river had washed Dib on shore. How, she would never know. She took him to where he would play with her and plan on tormenting Zim in his childhood, his home.

Wires were hooked to the back of Dib's neck connecting to Tak's PAK. It would take several more minutes, but soon he should be fully recovered. Tak rubbed her torso, feeling the ache of where Dib was shot. Dib's own wounds were barely noticable. A miracle due to the irken technelogy.

She smiled weakly as she studied him. He had grown so much, so beautiful. She hardly changed at all. Against her better judgement she gently stroked his cheek, the stubble of his facial hair tickling her fingers.

Feeling this carress, Dib opened his eyes, his blurry vision focussing on a young woman by his side. He isntantly reconised her blueish cropped hair and signature beauty mark under her eye.

"Tak." He hissed with as much hatred as he could.

"Dib." She nodded.

"So, was it you who sent that goon after me?"

Tak rolled her eyes, "As if I'd trust a human with such a task. Besides, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here... It appears you fell victim to an Earth crime, probally a mugging."

Dib relaxed before freezing. He fished through his pant pockets and found his goldwatch and sighed with relief.

Tak smirked, "Humans and their trinkets."

Dib sat up to argue when a small metal object pushed him back, forcing a glass of orange juice to his lips, "Please, Master Dib, you are not fully recharged yet."

Dib choked on the juice, before staring at Mimi and muttering, "Speaking of trinkets..."

"How are you feeling?" Tak asked under her breath.

"Sore. How did you find me? Last thing I remember was being dragged into the river, then I wake up in my own room."

"I placed a small chip in the back of your neck where your spine and neck meet. It allows me to trace your where-abouts."

"Figures." Dib scoffed, looking away.

Tak growled, "It also allows me to know your vitals at all times and gives me the ability to hook you up to my PAK if need be."

Dib looked at the wires leading from him to her, "A bit creepy. Why... would you do that, Tak?"

"I did it when I thought you were my friend. Before you betrayed me..."

"Betrayed you?" Dib raised his brow.

"You teamed up with Zim behind my back!" Tak hissed, bearing a feral snarl.

Dib sat up once more, "And you tried to destroy Earth!"

"No, not destroy... just take over." Tak admitted, wilting a bit.

"And you thought I'd be ok with that? Were you even going to tell me you were irken?"

Mimi, who had been sitting on the bed, decided to let her mistress have some privacy and left to check the contents on the kitchen.

Tak stuttered, "I-I was! Eventually!"

This did nothing to curb Dib's anger, "Before or after the invasion, Tak?"

Tak looked down, defeated. Finally she muttered, "What would you have done? Everyday you told me how you hated Zim's irken guts. I knew you didn't mean you hated me, but it hurt all the same."

Dib looked down in shame as she continued, "I honestly thought that we would always be together. That's why I installed the chip. I thought we would rule Earth together."

"I don't want to rule Earth, Tak, I want to save it."

Tak laughed sadly, "I know that know. I should've known then. You want to be a hero to Earth as much as I wanted to be one to Irk."

Dib's shoulders shook as he chuckled, "Yeah, and look where our hard work gets us."

"Outcasted?"

"Yeah. At least we have eachother..." Dib sighed.

Tak's excited eyes met his, "So we haven't learned our lesson first time around?"

He smirked, "I never learn my lesson."

Smiling softly, Tak leaned forward and brushed her lips against Dib's. The door downstairs slammed, interrupting their moment. Dib groaned as he heard Gaz's voice.

"Couldn't she stay out late just this one night?"

Tak jumped up, the wires retracting from Dib's neck into her Pak as the door opened. Gaz was about to say something when she saw the petite female standing next to her shirtless brother with a bloodstained shirt on the floor.

"_YOU_!" Gaz hissed, stalking forward with Mini-Moose and Gir behind her.

"Yes, I am me..." Tak said sarcastically.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Gaz flexed her fingers, ready to strangle her.

Tak smirked smugly, "Nothing he didn't want." 

Before Gaz could charge, Dib was holding her back, "Gaz! Gaz! Count to ten. It would be bad if they were ever to find Iggins, but if they pin two murders on you, you'll be strung up for sure."

Gaz instantly calmed down and hissed, "What is _she _doing here?"

Playing with the purple fringe at the bottom of her dress, Tak replied, "_She _is helping your brother."

"He doesn't need any of your help."

Tak raised a brow, before Dib said, "Alright, Alright. It's been a long night. Gaz, I promise I'll explain everything in the morning, just don't do anything drastic. Either of you!"

Both females nodded with reluctance when Gir came running in, a struggling Mimi in his hold, "Look what I found! I'MA NAME HER BOB!

"Bob, Gir?" Gaz stared, amused by her favorite robot's antics.

Tak hissed and snatched Mimi from Gir, craddling her like a child, "How dare you lay your defected hands on my perfect SIR!"

Mimi looked up at her mistress, "But if you remember correctly, I am a defect too."

"Hush. You are just better than the the rest."

Dib was taked aback by this side of Tak when Gir started to whine, "Awww, but I just wanted to plaaay."

"No." Tak spat.

Gaz narrowed her eyes and bent to pick up Gir, comforting him as Tak was comforting Mimi, "Dib, I just wanted to let you know that I'm letting Gir stay the night. He threw a fit so Zim had to agree."

Dib nodded as Tak growled apon hearing Zim's name. Gaz left, promising to play with Gir herself. Tak took one last look at the human's retreating form.

"Well, that went better then I thought." Dib sighed with relief.

Tak, her arms still holding Mimi, turned to Dib, "What is your sister's relation to Zim?"

"Uh...It's complicated. Blackmail, slavery, honor..."

"Love?"

Dib stared, "What?"

"Dib, the chip I installed is only supposed to be intended for an irken's mate, if they do not have a PAK. It's a serious commitment."

Dib wanted to ask so much but he found himself speechless. He only was able to force out, "And we're mates?"

Tak nodded, "But that's what I'm not worried about. I know how fond you are of your sister. She has the mark of the chip on her neck."


	14. Chapter 14

baby loves to dance in the dark

because when he's looking she falls apart

baby loves to dance in the dark

_lady gaga... upsidepickle this chap's for you_

**dramatic theatrical tv trailer thingy **

_**previously on mystic chains**_

Zim: *holding Gaz from behind* _why? Afraid of the big bad wolf?_

Gaz: *Sitting in the kitchen over breakfast* _I won't gamble but i never said anthing about dancing_...

Gaz: *yelling hysterically* _BUT HIS FAMILY LOVED HIM! How could you do that? Like a cold heartless killer.._

Zim: *shakes her shoulders* _ZIM IS NOT A KILLER! I DO WHAT I MUST TO PROTECT WHAT IS IMPORTANT!_

Dib: 'opens eyes and sees Tak*

_they agrue till they kiss_

Tak: _the chip is only intended for mates who do not have a is a serious commitment. Your sister bears the mark of the chip on her neck._

Gir:_ BOB! BOB IS SOOO PURDY!_

Dunn Dunn duunnnnnnnn *onto the story*

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dawn set apon the house, the first few rays of sunlight shining through the windows of the siblings' home. Dib, unable to sleep, stayed up all night talking to Tak, burying whatever harsh feelings they've had between them. She had told him that not only was she the laughing stock of her planet, her leaders banished her from every planet under their command for dissobeying to renew ties with Zim, no matter what the reason. Only Earth was left for her to go to. But she stole a few vital things before. For years she hovered Earth's atmosphere, waiting for the courage to land permenatly.

And though years have passed, they felt the same warmth the other provided in their souls.

Around 6 am, Dib heard squeeking of some one jumping on a bed in the next room, "WAKEY WAKEY! I'M NAKEY NAKEY!"

Dib rolled his eyes and laughed when he heard a growl followed by a thud.

"Gir... If you want to live do not wake me before 8."

Dib looked at Tak and sighed, "She doesn't know."

"What makes you think that?"

"For one, she was willing to tell me everything that happened with her deal with Zim. Besides, I didn't know I had a chip."

Suddenly, Dib's face brightened, "Can't we just remove it surgically?"

Shaking her head, Tak sighed and ran her slender, clawed hands through his hair, "No. As soon as it is introduced to the spinal chord, it fuses itself so it can biologically repair it's owner."

"But, what happens if they break up?"

"Irkens mate for life, Dib... she made a deal. A deal is the same thing as a vow, on Irk if you break it, the punishment is death. Besides, the chip grants eachother the same life-span. Mates tend to keep an eye on eachother to make sure they do not get both of them killed."

Dib felt a small pang of sorrow hit his stomach. Poor Gaz. He knew she wasn't really the wife type, but she deserved the right to choose her husband and have their dad or maybe Dib as the professor would be too busy, walk her down the aisle, "We need to tell her."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim lounged on his couch, trying to enjoy the peice and quiet since Mini-Moose and Gir weren't home. But as much as he longed for it in the past, this time it screamed to him, reminding him of his sin. Gaz's words haunted him. Cold, heartless, killer. In an odd way, Dib was his friend. The annoying fights and adventures they would get into daily was anoying at first, but now they seemed so fun. Was a female really worth killing the closest thing to a friend (besides Gir and Mini-Moose) he had? Zim smiled a bit. Yes it was.

Zim's eyes close and he was about to drift off into sleep when a stinging sensation invaded his cheek, forcing him off the couch. He looked up to meet Gaz's golden eyes.

"Why in the Irk did you do that?" He rubbed his cheek.

"I know, Zim."

Zim's squeedlispooch jumped in his throught. She knew he had her brother killed?

"Tak told me about the chips."

Zim froze. Tak? Tak's back?

"W-why would she tell you the truth?"

"She did it for Dib." Gaz leaned forward to meet his eyes, "And if you thought you had it bad when she was first here, just wait till you see what they're planning to do now."

This caught Zim's attention. Dib was alive? Relief flooded his body. Gaz waited, glaring at him on the floor, waiting for him to do something. Instead he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Gaz backed away, "What do you find so amusing?"

"Of course... my 'ex-girlfriend' and the Dib-stink would team up. Now have have to deal with him and her."

Gaz grimaced at the word ex-girlfriend, and unfortuntally Zim saw this and silently smirked.

"So you saw Tak? How was she?" Zim stood, brushing himself off.

Gaz fumed, "What does it matter? Why did you put that thing in my neck?"

Zim began to slip into his usual manner, "Because Zim does as he pleases."

"That's not a real answer!" She hissed, taking off he cloche hat and throwing it at him.

"How did she look?...Was she with Dib?" Zim continued, as Mini-moose and Gir, who had been left behind at Gaz's And Dib's home, came in. They were shocked by his interest in Tak. She was so abusive for one thing. And all this time while he was talking about getting gaz to himself and holding her, he wants Tak? Even the Computer was disturbed by this. It doesn't matter if Zim is his master, he will destroy him if he breaks Gaz's heart.

Gaz marched forward in his direction, pushing him until he was up agaisnt a wall. Zim's heart raced and his squeedilyspooch quivered with the thrill of such close contact.

Zim grinned, "For a minute, you reminded me of Tak."

"PAY ATTENTION! And I swear if you bring up Tak one more time..." Gaz yelled, pushing him further against the wall. Mini-Moose and Gir had abandoned their master as they were disipointed in his behavior of Tak, leaving to go fishing. Zim slowly grinned and shook out of her grasp, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her to him.

He smiled, "Jelly?"

"Jelly? All you have to say is jelly? I don't feel like cooking.."

Zim grunted, "I mean the emotion of seeing someone you like like someone else."

"You mean jealous? No." Gas struggled to get out of his grasp, but it proved to be fruitless.

"I think you are, Gaz. And if you are jealous, than that must mean you feel something for me. Admit it, Little Gaz, you like me. Possibly even love me."

His face hovered close to hers, lips centimets apart. What was it like to kiss a space man? Zim stared at her slighty parted lips, full and pouty. So tempting. She was his, it was his very right. Gaz halfway closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. The image of Zim kissing Tak popped into her head. Scowling, she stomped on his foot, making him yell out.

Zim released her to comfort his foot only to see her running out the door. He yelled out after her, "Tak abuses Zim better than you!"

"Damn it all to Irk!" He hissed, hitting the wall.

"Ouch..." The computer asked, "Why did you bring up Tak? I thought you wanted Gaz to be your mate..."

Zim collapsed on the couch, slumping over with his head in his hands, "I hate Tak. I just thought if Gaz believed she was losing Zim to competition, she would fight and reveal her feelings. I should've known that this plan would blow up in my face."

"Sir...you're an idiot."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib looked up from the couch when the door slammed, Gaz's way of alerting the house she was home. He could tell she had a hard day with Zim.

"How'd it go?"

Gaz opened her mouth but growled instead and started to pace. Finally she said, "He is the most annoying, inconsiderate, sap I've ever had to put up with! And I really don't wish to talk about it anymore."

"Where's the moose thing?"

Gaz looked around her, "Hmmm, I must've left him behind. Where's Tak?"

Dib looked up at the ceiling where is room would be, "Redecorating my room. She burned most of my things. She said if she was going to live here, she might as well make it as comfortable as possible."

"Live here?" Gaz wheezed, "Dib, don't you remember what she did last time she was here?"

"She's been bannished, Gaz. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead in the river. Besides." Dib smiled ".. she's my mate. I love her."

"I love you, too."

The siblings jumped as Tak stood on the stairs, listening to everything. She glided down and across the room and kissed Dib gently. Gaz was amazed. Years had gone by and in less than a day Dib and Tak, who should hate eachother, are in a relationship. She envied them. Why can't she have that? Well, there's Zim. No! She mustn't think like that. But another thought crossed her mind. Did he really miss Tak? If he did, what would that make her, a plaything?

She looked at Tak, who had slightly changed since she last saw her. She grew a few inches and barely any curves. It didn't matter if she was in her human disguise or as herself, Tak was beautiful. And something about that made Gaz hurt inside. Of course Zim would want her...

Sitting down on the couch, Gaz sighed and reminded herself that she was Gaz, the queen of doom, she could care less about love. Tak, who had been conversing with Dib, looked at the petite purple human. She sat next to her, "I don't blame you for not trusting me. After all, the only other irkens you met weren't moral examples... I just want to say I am glad you don't trust me for now. It means you are willing to do anything to protect your brother. As an irken, I believe one must do whatever it takes to protect their DNA tribe. And I hope one day you will see I too am willing to protect this family."

Gaz nodded in understanding, remembering something, "Dib, has the mail come?"

"Yes."

"Anything from Dad?"

"No."

"Phonecall?"

Dib shook his head. Gaz looked at the small stack of envelopes on the coffee table. Bills, bills, bills. Gaz sighed, "Looks like I'm going to work tonight."

"Don't be so down about it, Gaz. You never know, you might meet a knight in shining armor." Dib smiled.

"I think I have all I can handle as it is..." Gaz moaned, "I gotta choose a nice dress."

Tak, though not understanding the conversation between the two, spoke up, "I can help if you like."

"That's okay.."

"Really, I find earth garments so facinating. We are given uniforms on our planet, but you have clothes of different shapes and textures. Don't make me say please..."

Gaz smirked and nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz sat, bored as Tak held out another dress, holding it under Gaz's neck to see what it would look like. The only the amusing to Gaz was how out of character Tak was. She never pictured her to be the fashion type girl. Tak held out a purple one, "No, this blends into your hair too much... but I love it for me."

"Tak..."

"Oh, sorry luv." She said in her thick british accent. Gaz was curious, "Have you ever been to london?"

"No.."

"You have the same accent." Gaz said as Tak laid out another dress.

"Coincidence, I'm sure."

"Why doesn't Zim have the same accent?"

"Same reason you and london don't." Tak said and Gaz was satisfied knowing this, "Aha! I believe we found the dress."

Gaz looked at it and was pleasantly surprised to see a dress she had forgotten about. Taking it from Tak's hands, she put it on. It was a short black dress that ended just below her hips and above her thighs. Long black fringe hid her legs unless she walked or danced. She twirled to have the fringe twirl around her.

Tak smiled smugly, "Do I know earth fashion, or what?"

"Alright, you're good with the fashion thing. But now I need to do my hair and make-up...by the way, where is your little robot?"

"We had been in that tiny vootcruiser for so long, she was just eager to get on land. I agreed to let her go exploring."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mimi had walked into the park, picking flowers and storing them for her mistress. Ah, Earth. She was sad when they went back to Irk. But now she was home and she even has a new master! A very nice one too, with a big head. Mimi continued her thoughts until she hear something.

"Squeek."

"LEMONS ARE TO GOOD AS FISH BAIT!" Said a high-pitched voice.

Mimi followed the voice and squeeking ans saw Gir and Mini-Moose fishing. Gir saw her and dropped his fishing pole, and humped up, "IT'S BOB! Hiiiiiya Bob!"

"Squeek."

Mimi seethed a bit, "My name's Mimi, not Bob. Bob is an ugly name. Mimi is pretty."

Gir smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes she is."

Electricity rushed through the SIR unit (a robot blushing) as she sat down next to them looking at the water, "What are you doing?"

"Were fishin'!"

"Why?"

"So the tuna never runs out...duh..."

"Oh, that makes sense. Can I join you?"

Gir nodded and produced another cane pole.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz painted her eyes and lips dark, trying to achieve the silent hollywood film look. Then finding a black headpeice with a feather. Pleased with her look, she went downstairs and left for work. Dib wished her luck and reminded her t not let any of the men get too friendly.

Two hours later Gaz stood in the corner, a number 13 tag on her back and a handfull of tickets and dimes. The pand played 'last night on the back porch' as the couples danced cheerfully. That was not what Gaz did, cheerful.

The night wore on and she began to collect dozens of tickets from patrons. She dance with the young and old, fat and skinny, and many types of idiots that would step on her feet and offer her a bigger sum if she would go home with them. Needless to say they won't be dancing for a while. Though now no one would dance with her. It reminded her of skool, sitting in the corner by herself. At least she got most of what they needed, the bills weren't due for a while.

"Do you have any idea what you put Mini-Moose through trying to find you?"

Gaz jumped and looked around to find Zim. Oh Great.

"Go away, Zim."

Zim scowled in disgust, "This is worse than the achohol storage you were so fond of."

"Which I am not in. I kept my promise." Gaz smirked, believing she had the best of him, "Now scram!"

Zim shrugged and pulled out a roll of tickets that would've been worth 15 dollars, "I guess I'll just give this to someone else..."

Growling, Gaz snatched the tickets and led him to the dancefloor. She glared at him, "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, you're so romantic." He said dryly.

"Shut up , fly boy and dance." she hissed as the band started to play a tango.

Zim grinned madly, "Gladly."

Without warning, Zim grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. There was no space between them, face to face, chest to chest, her small breasts flattened against his toned chest. In one swift move he pulled her backwards in a dip. When he pulled her back up he was laughing.

Gaz blushed, then anger set in. If thats the way he wants to play, then fine. She was an expert in improvised dancing. Smiling, she raised her foot and slammed it between his shoes with a clack of her heel.

Her body twisted around his, synchronizing to the music. He grabbed her and twirled her before she broke free doing five piriouettes. She spun back into his arms, her leg extending

"Zim is sorry. I wanted to see you jealous."

Gaz bit the inside of her cheek as they danced and asked, "Why?"

spin.

"I'm jealous all the time, Gaz. Zim is jealous of that stupid Dib human, he can not sleep because he knows other humans want what is Zim's. And the worst part is, I think sometimes you will let yourself belong to another human instead of Zim."

"Touching..." Gaz said being twirled, extending a leg, "but that's not the only reason I mad."

"I know."

"The first chip.." She asked as they slowed down to focus on their conversation.

"Was exactly what I said it was. The second chip was our binding chip."

Gaz froze, stopping their dance. She felt as if all the air had left the room. Zim poked at her, trying to wake her from her trance, "Hey...Little Gaz? C'mon, we just started this dancing thing and Zim is having fun with it. Gaz?"

"B-binding chip? Why does that sound like a..." Gaz tried to speak but she was breathless once more. Zim looked at her, finishing her question, "Marriage vow? Because it is."

Gaz met his eyes, her's growing cold as she stared at him, sneering, "You tricked me?"

"Zim had to...you wouldn't ever accepted his proposal."

"You _lied_ to me..." She trembled with rage.

"We're mates, Gaz. I had to. I love you, and you were being too wreckless too realise it..." Zim was frantic as he stared into those firey gold eyes that had grown cold with anger. i

Gaz grabbed his tie, one she bought for him, and brought him close. Zim closed his eyes, ready for the pain, only to feel something soft, like rose petals on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Gaz kissing him. Though confused, he deepened the kiss.

Gaz smiled as she heard him purr. Too quickly, she pulled away, making Zim whine a bit. She laughed at the little sound. How is it he is one of the only people that can make her laugh while being the only person capable of scaring her. Or was she mistaken love for fear?

"No one has ever done anything for me before... not like you have."

"Hey!" A shout made the budding lovers jump as a cane hit Zim on the head. Ms. Bitters, the matron of the dance hall did not look pleased, "I don't know what kind of dance halls you're used to young man, but mine still has it's dignity!...hardly..."

Zim stared at her in disbelief, "How many jobs do you have, you prune-demon..."

Gaz busted out laughing. Maybe being Zim's mate won't be so bad... maybe she's even looking forward to it just a bit.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Somewhere in a dark, smokey den _

A man in his forties stares into the fireplace, the night being strangely cold for New Orleans. Was it a sign? If you asked him ten or twenty years ago if he believed in signs or miracles...spirits. But things change if you see it with your own eyes. He took out a glass from the cabinet and filled it with brandy. The knocking at the door woke him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Two men entered, one fat one with a blue mustache and a very short one, wearing a pinstriped suit and hat.

"Any good news?"

The fat one, known as Tiny started, "Well, you see , thing is..."

Tired of his stalling, the short man,Keef aka Teeth , for that's what he collects from his victims and keeps glass jars on his mantle, spoke for him, "We found Tony."

"That is good."

"No...We found him in the swamp along with some other dumbbell."

The man looked down in grief, "Any leads on who did this?"

"A few. But the main ones focus on some green guy and a broad that played at that fabric shop before it got shut down. Another lead says he overheard that she hussles for her brother... and get this... her Daddy's that famous scientist."

Mr. Dwicky slowy smiled, "Ya don't say..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I started writing this at midnight last night and got finished at 9:30 pm the next day. If it sucks, don't blame me, blame upsidepickle, it was her idea with the taxi dancers. I don't know what was up with the beggining, I was hyper. And it looks like Tak isn't the only one who's back :P Keef was always creepy, wasn't he. He found a job that pays him to be creepy.


	15. Chapter 15

Tak laughed as Dib found her ticklish spot under her arm and returned the affection with a gentle nip on the neck. They had had the house to themselves and were celebrating by making out on the sofa. Dib let out a cute moan making Tak smile. She hoped Gaz and Mimi wouldn't be home soon... where was Mimi? Tak didn't think too much about it as thhe SIR unit was probally out gathering information as she was rather curious.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gir and Mimi sat wide-eyed as the performer on stage danced wearing nothing except a feathered fan covering her in a stratigic manner. No one thought it odd that a green dog and cat were in a burlesque bar.

"She's good, but yous should see me dance..." Gir whispered to Mimi with a hint of envy in his voice.

"I don't think dancing the charleston without your disguise counts... besides, she has props." Mimi said as the thought of Gir with feather fans crossed her mind. She liked this defect, he taught her to be proud of her defected ways.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tak squeeled with laughter as Dib once again tickled her. She was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Both groaned with dissapointment at being interrupted again. Sighing, Tak slid off Dib's lap so her could get up and answer the door. Straightening his shirnt and muttering hunder his breath Dib opened the door only to freeze.

Mr. Dwiky smiled, carrying his jacket draped over his arm, "Hello Dib... Mind if I come in?"

Hearing this, Tak quickly switched her disuise on. Dib nodded and led him inside, "Yeah.. Um, can I get you anything? Some tea?"

"No, thank you." Mr. Dwiky smiled, though it wasn't because of Dib's manners. He was thankful he kept the key to the file cabinet to the students' files.

"So what brings you hear. I thought you were in space flying through the stars or whatever." Dib was truely surprised to see a man he vaguely remembered at his door, at a late hour no less. Tak glared at him like he was an intruder. In her mind, he was.

Mr. Dwiky nodded, "Yes... Not as interesting as you think. And it's one thing to be homesick in another counter, quiet different to be homesick on another planet. Which is kinda the reason I'm here. I was in India recently doing missionary work.."

"Idia? My father is in India doing research for a cure on the rabid head-pigeons outbreak."

"I know. Dib, where is your sister, I would prefer to tell you this while you are together." He sighed, sitting down next to Tak, ignoring the small hiss.

Dib paused, "She's at work. She's the main bread-winner..."

Tak shot a look to Dib as if to say 'don't tell him anything'.

"Oh... Still, I made a promise. Dib, I promised your father..." Mr. Dwiky took in a deep breath, "I-I promised him if anything were to happen to him I would tell you and your sister. He was attacked by a rabid pigeon and contracted the disease. I'm sorry, Dib, your father is dead."

Tak rushed to Dib who looked faint and guided him to a nearby armchair before turning to the older man and hissing, "You're lying."

"Lying? Why would I lie about something like this?" he placed a hand on his chest, acting offended.

"Tak, Mr. Dwiky and I go back. I met him in school. He's been nothing but kind to anyone he meets." Dib gently scolded.

Mr. Dwiky smiled. Yes, that was the old Mr. Dwiky. The one who got on a spaceship with blackmarket smugglers. The one who learned how to deal with people who wouldn't pay up. The one who learned how to keep his cover. The one who came back to Earth as a new Mr. Dwiky and formed his own team to smuggle goods, his own little family. And one of his family is dead.

"I can't believe Dad is dead." Dib muttered softly.

Mr. Dwiky leaned forward and looked down, "I'm afraid it gets worse. You and your sister have been left destitute. The bank may take the house."

"But it's been in the family for four generations!"

"Dib, if it wasn't for you, I would be living my life ignorant of what lies beyond the stars. I wish to repay that favor..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim watched with adoring eyes as Gaz rolled up her stockings and fastened them to the garter belt. They did not plan it, if he had known this would've been the night he would've prepared something spectacular. They checked on the base and as Gaz turned to leave, he begged and pleaded for her to stay, kissing her. One kiss led to another.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

Gaz smirked, "As a matter a fact, I do. I feel like a tramp."

"You shouldn't, we're mates. On Irk we're married."

"Zim, less than 24 hours ago I was trying my best to hate you. I was convinced I did, and all of the sudden we're soulmates. That's not normal."

Zim smiled, putting his hands on the back of his head, laying lazily, "Since when are you concerned with being normal."

"You know I read in a psychology book that deep in everyone lies a deep-rooted wish to be normal and live the normal expected life. I don't know if that's true. How can someone wish for normalcy when they also want something spectacular?" Gaz mused, sitting on the side of the small bed.

"Oh that's easy. Take me for example."

"You?"

He nodded, "Zim wishes for a nice house with 3.2 smeets and a green robot dog... and a flying moose... Sitting on top of the Eart he and his queen will rule, watching it burn in flames."

"What about Dib and Tak?"

"Since my queen is fond of them, she can keep them as her personal servants. Or pets."

Gaz smiled a bit, "Yeah... that does sound nice."

She leaned over, kissing her alien before standing up. Zim, seeing this, clutched onto her hand, whining. She pulled at it, "I got to go home."

"No you don't. You don't ever have to leave."

"If I don't go, Dib will think something unspeakable happened to me. And who would be his first suspect?"

Zim relunctantly let her hand go. She turned on her way out and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

This promise eased the pain of seperation. Zim sighed in content, staring at the ceiling, thinking of his mate. He was about to drift off into a blissful sleep when the phone rang. He bolted up. Maybe it was Gaz.

"Hello?" Zim waited to her her voice.

"Hey buddy ol' pal."

Zim froze, "Keef?"

Keef giggled on the other side of the phone, "Guess what? I got a surprise for you..."

"What surprise... Keef, I told you i don't care.."

"That femme fatale won't be bothering you no more."

Zim felt his blood turn cold, "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet. Not until boss gives the signal. Don't worry, I won't let them get you, you're mine. I know you killed Tony... I don't care. It was her fault. She won't be a problem much longer." Keef laughed maniacally.

"That's great and all, Keef, but I have to go and do the dishes. Bye." Zim hung up and swallowed the overwhelming fear in his throat. He had to warn Gaz.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I know this is real short. It's hard to write in a hospital. Happy birthday to me... it was two days ago lol. But tell me, did I do a good job with Keef, I tried really hard to make him creepy and I think i failed. Welshdragon1189, thanks for the tip, I had just finished this when i read your review so expect it in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Karma is a bitch:graphic

The last chapter was sucky, I know. I hope I can make up with this chapter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz felt as if she was floating on air the entire way home. She was so caught up in her blissful state, she didn't even notice that it started to rain. Taking a deep, refeshing breath of the cool air, she opened the door and stepped inside. Dib alomost didn't notice her as she usually slammed the door, but Tak who had been sitting next to him, nudged him. Gaz groaned mentally. First she had to deal with Dib's insaned overprotectiveness, now Tak is throwing herself in the role of 'sister-in-law'?

Dib looked at her, a serious look in his eyes, "Gaz... We need to talk."

Gaz's heart sped as her annoyance faded into fear. Had he noticed the bridal glow around her? She nodded, "Sure, but I had a long night, I'm really tired."

"I know..."

Taking a deep breath, Gaz acted as calm as possible. She took a seat across from Dib and Tak. They just stared at her, a storm just as heavy as the one forming outside lingering in their eyes. Were they really this upset over Zim? Would Dib, who forgave her for helping to cover up a murder, gambling, drinking, and so on be this upset because of something they should've been able to figure out sooner and are guilty of themselves?

"Gaz..." Dib stalled before sighing, "Dad died."

Gaz felt everything fall apart, "What?"

"He caught the disease..."

"No! He can't be dead, he.." Gaz stood, ready to pace before Dib caught her by the shoulders,

"He is."

She calmed a bit, tears falling. Swallowing the tight sadness choking her, she asked, "When will his body be delivered?"

Dib looked down, "They had to burn his body, Gaz... to prevent contamination."

"No..." She couldn't hold her composure any longer. Gaz sobbed uncontrollably. Tak, watching her, was afraid she was going to make herself sick if she continued in such a manner... and Dib hadn't even got to the worst part. She stroked the human's hair, mostly dry now. Tak paused her comforting when she caught a scent... no, it couldn't be. Shaking it off, she just stood and said she was going to make some tea.

"Gaz...He didn't have any money to leave us, it all went to support it research."

"What?" She said between sobs.

"They may take the house."

Gaz shook her head, "That's a lie!"

"It's not! Who the hell would lie about that? Gaz, I'm 19... but you're 17. Mr. Dwicky has offered to adopt you." Dib forced out, tears stinging his own eyes.

"Who the hell is Mr. Dwicky?" Gaz demanded as she rubbed tears and black mascara from her eyes.

Tak, coming back from the kitchen with a tray of three tea cups, muttered, "My sentiments exactly."

"I met him in shcool. He was trying to help me and even though he didn't believe in aliens he said he did to make me feel better. In the end, he found out they were real and took off with them."

"So he ditched you?" Tak raised a brow.

"Well.."

"And for that gesture you're going to let him have access to your little sister?"

Dib sighed, pulling at his hair, "I don't know. It's better than forcing her to rely on me to get a job and find a home."

"Dib, I'm already making money on my own..." Gaz mused, "And if worse thing comes to worse, there's Zim..."

Dib was about to protest when the door slammed open, a horrible screaming presisting as Zim dragged himself in, his skin sizzling from the rain. Once inside, he collapsed, taking deep ragged breaths.

Tak hissed as Gaz raced to his side, "Dammit Zim, haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'having enough sense to get out of the bloody rain'?"

"Keef...hurt...Gaz..." He wheezed, the sounds of his skin sizzling like bacon slowing down.

Dib stopped a forgot his hatred for the defected alien for the moment, "What? Who's Keef? The kid you used to be your friend? Zim?"

Gaz stilled, "Keef Teeth..."

"What?" Dib asked in confusion before sighing, "I am out of the loop, aren't I?"

"Keef Teeth... Zim was his only friend. The only one stupid enough to talk to him. He liked to play with little kitties and doggies...and their teeth. You can only guess how he got them." Gaz looked from Dib to Zim's face as in accusation, "For a while he was obsessed with squirrels and eyes. Who knows what he's collecting now. I heard a rumor he was in the mob doing hits."

Tak bit at her claw, bending over to Zim, "What does this have to do with Gaz..."

Then she smelt it. And Zim could see in her eyes that she could identify the scent. It was musky yet familiar. Yet smelled of Gaz. Just as Gaz smelled of irken pheromones. He pleaded silently for her not to make a scene in front of Dib, not while he was still weak...

"You son of a throx!" Tak hissed, yanking Gaz up, "Some great invader you turned out to be... invading and deflowering innocent humans!"

"What? I could say the same thing about you and Dib! Besides, she's my mate, it's legal in the eyes of Irk!"

"But did she know it when you installed the chip?" Tak asked smugly.

Zim looked away, ashamed. Dib, though he hoped they weren't talking what he thought they were talking about, felt inclined to whisper to Tak out of earshot, "Don't be so harsh, If I recall I was 12 when you installed mine."

Tak's eyes widened. That was different. Wasn't it? The door squeeked as someone tried to close it silently. Mimi turned around and jumped when she saw everybody in the livingroom. She put her hands up, "I was picking flowers! I swear!"

Zim narrowed his eyes, feeling his strength returning, "Look, I didn't walk here in the rain for fun or to talk about my sex life. It's safe to assume most of the people in this room hates my guts and vice versa."

Dib, Tak, and Mimi nodded.

"But Zim just got a call from 'Teeth' and he was promising that he was waiting for a sign to get rid of Gaz."

"But why kill Gaz? Do you think he's jealous?" Dib asked.

"Even so, why would he be waiting for a signal? If it was personal, it would be his hit to lead. So who else would have Gaz listed?"

Gaz thought carefully before remembering the night of the riot, "Wait. There was this one guy, Tony, he was really dumb, but he was at the bottom of the ladder. He and Keef would show up together at the fabric shop sometimes."

"No, he's not wanting you dead." Zim moaned, checking the welts that were slowly fading away.

"How can you be so sure? Remember in the academy, expect the unexpected."

Zim laughed, "It certainly would be unexpected from a dead human."

Gaz paused, "Zim, what did you do now?"

"Tak, Gaz...Mimi. Could you wait in the kitchen. Me and Zim need to have a talk."

They looked at eachother, confused but agreed. Tak, behind Mimi and Gaz, looked back and mouthed to Zim, "I will get you..."

Zim gulped dryly. His attention focused on Dib who had began to walk in circles around him, "So, was this Tony a tall thin man, nice suit, little mustache?"

"Yes, you described the stickman correctly."

Dib stopped and grabbed Zim by the collar, "Gaz said she knew of Tony, how do you?"

Zim tried to think of a reasonable lie when Dib's knee made contact with Zim's stomach, "It was you who tried to get me killed, wasn't it?"

Before Zim could answer Dib punched him in the nose (or rather lack of one), "Why?"

"Stop hurting Zim and I will tell you..."

Dib considered this and took a deep calming breath before giving him one last punch in the stomach. As Zim was doubled over in pain, Dib sat on the couch, "It better be good."

"I thought you were trying to take Gaz away."

Dib was stunned, "What?"

"She did her work, but she wouldn't stay and spend time with me. She did everyone eles, and when it came to you, Irk forbid she missed one precious second of curfew or family time or dinner or whatever. I had to be dying to get her to look at me... which was your fault! And I barely even remember her staying the night with me."

It felt like hours had past in silence when in reality it had only been seconds. Dib looked at the irken, sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest stared back at him defiantly. Dib blink, "Why did you kill Tony if he helped you kill me?"

"He disrespected Zim's mate..."

"You love her so much you're willing to kill for her?" Dib asked in disbelief. Zim nodded. Dib stood, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then there's nothing I can do. As much as I hate it she is your's as much as I am Tak's." Dib sighed and walked slowly to the kitchen.

Zim stopped him, "Thank you."

"I'm still going to kick your ass from time to time..."

Zim rolled his eyes, "Please, if anyones ass is kicked, it will be your's, brother-in-law."

"...I hate you."

Once they were in the kitchen and seated next to their soulmates, and after Tak was done yelling at Gaz for being so impulsive, they talked of what to do. Dib, rubbing his eyes behimd his glasses, hoping to ward off a migraine, sighed, "I don't know what to do first. Mourn Dad and try to get things in order to live without his support or try to find who Keef is working for."

Gaz, who had been staring intently at the raindrops trickling down the kitchen window, spoke, "Isn't it strange that Keef comes into the picture as soon as Dad dies?"

"Gaz, I know it's hard to accept..."

"And you get the news not by his colleagues, but someone you hadn't seen in years... Not to mention he's offered to adopt me? Which would mean getting me away from any of you..."

Tak nodded, "She's right. He's reminds me of a sweetdemon..."

Dib looked at her, curious, "A sweetdemon?"

"It's an old irken tale told to smeets to make them cautious. The sweetdemon walks around in a pleasant looking skin... but it acts sweet. It plays with smeets and gives them treats as it lures them closer to it's web. Then it catches them and eats them, sucking out their bones and turning it into candy for the next batch of smeets it lures." Zim told the story he had heard as a smeet. He had thought it a stupid story about fake creatures till now.

"The point is you don't really know who is a sweetdemon because they look like anybody else and are more charming than any normal person."

Dib knew what she was trying too say, "You really think Mr. Dwicky is involved somehow?"

"Dib, you're smart, there's no debate on that... but you're also naive. You tend to stick to the first impression you make. And first impressions often tend to be wrong. Remember when Tak was here the first time and how hard Zim had to try to convince you she wasn't human?" Gaz reminded Dib as she told him of one of his weaknesses.

Nodding, Dib took in a breath and asked, "So how do we find out if he is involved, it's not like we can just smooze our way in..."

Dib was quiet as he looked at Zim, "Or find somebody who knows one of them. Zim..."

Zim looked confused until he understood what Dib was suggesting, "No. I don't want to, you can't make Zim!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Keef smiled brightly, polishing a set of pliers to get them ready for the job ahead. He had all his tools set out, sharpened, cleaned, polished, and ready to go. He smiled at the decayed squirrel perched on the desk next to his armory. He smiled, holding out his finished product for the squirrel's inspection, forgetting it didn't have eyes to see with if it had been alive.

"What do ya think, Zim?" He waited and laughed, nodding, "I know, I can't wait to see that tease's face when we use these!"

He continued to polish a scapel when he stopped, petting the corpse, the fur coming off in his hands, "I know. I forgive you. She seduced you, the little bitch. She knew you were mine! She will pay, don't worry."

He smiled and laughed cheerfully, giving the squirrel a chaste kiss on the head when the phone rang. He stopped his affections toward the dead animal and cleaning his tools of torture as he got up to answer it, "Who could that be? It's past midnight."

He picked up the phone and answered cheerfully, "Hello!"

"Uh, Keef?"

His breath stopped in his throat. It was him. It was him! Really him, not pretend this time!

"Zim? Is that you, buddy?" Keef trembled in excitement.

"Of course it is me, the almighty ZIM!" He shouted before coughing and continueing, "So I was just wondering, it's been a while since you and I had spent time together. How about we meet for a game of poker or something?"

"Yes! I'll come over first thing in the morning!"

Zim laughed darkly, "Good... see you tomorow... buddy."

Keef heard the phone click as Zim hung up. He squeeled in pure happiness. He was really going to see him. He was going to see his friend and his strange, yet delicous looking green skin... would it be tough or tender? How long would it take to make a slab tender if it was tough... No, Keef! You can't eat your friend, even if it does mean he will be apart of you forever. Oh, that thought is so appealing. Keef smiled and ran to his closet and picked out his best suit, a dark blue pinstriped one with a dark vest to go underneath. He set it out, ready to put on. Then he went and looked in his bathroom mirror, grabbing a glob of grease and slicked back his curly hair. He had to look his best. Afterwards he grabbed his tools and neatly put them away in his bag, one resembling a doctor's bag. Sighing contently, he sat on his bed and waited for sunrise.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After Zim had called Keef, they went to his base, it being a bit more secure. Tak looked at it with disdain, making scathing comments on how primitive it was compared to her old one as Dib took the opportunity to take his own little tour. It amused Gaz to watch Dib act like Gir as he went from room to room.

"Hey, what's this?"

Zim growled, "Don't touch that!"

"What's this?"

"That's my demonic-squid, please no, don't!"

"What does that do?"

"NO! Wait...that just makes coffee. You can touch that, I guess."

Gaz rolled her eyes as she heard such exchanges for over an hour. Sighing, she got off the couch to get a snack only to be greeted with an interesting sight. Mimi held Gir's metal hands in her own as they both looked away, giggling. Gir moved his head closer to her's.

Gaz whispered, motioning for Tak to come over, "Tak, come here..." Tak groaned but did as asked. She stopped as she saw Gir and Mimi's faces meet, a small electrical shock going through both of them. Gir giggled, "You taste like pain..."

Mimi giggled but was pulled away by Tak. She hissed at Gir, who was corrupting her SIR unit, "Keep your mentally defected paws off her!"

"...But I don't have paws."

Tak turned her attention to her own SIR unit, "Where did you learn such behaviour?"

Mimi just pointed at her, "You... you've been doing that and more lately."

Tak blushed as Gaz interveined, "C'mon, Tak. It's really innocent. I think it's cute."

Zim, tired of trying to keep Dib out of important stuff, came in, "What's going on?"

"It seems your SIR unit has learned your ways of stealing away innocent minds." Tak muttered, clinging to Mimi.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Mimi and Gir like eachother."

Zim balked, "My minion? Associating with trash?"

"Trash? Mimi is one of the top of the line SIR units! Not actually made from trash like yours."

"Oh yeah? If your's is so great, did she talk when you got her? Did she even like waffles? No! If it wasn't for Gir, she wouldn't be the SIR unit she is now. Mine is better!"

Dib came in, done looking around, "What's with the yelling?"

"Mine is smarter! Your's probally doesn't have enough sense to know the differnce between hot cocoa and battery acid!"

"At least mine is unique! Has your's ever made up a song consisting of one word-lyrics? I doubt it..."

"Shut it, both of you!" Zim and Tak jumped as Gaz yelled, kicking the kitchen chair in process. She looked at Tak, "Put Mimi down...Mimi, go play with Gir, do whatever it is robots do."

Everyone did as told before Gaz eyed Zim and Tak, then Dib, "Here's the thing.. most of us hate eachother. But Tak and Dib, you love eachother, me and Zim love eachother. Zim is putting up with you guys for me, Tak is putting up with me and Zim for Dib. If we can build on this foundation maybe we can get past the point of just able to tolerate eachother, because I want it all. I want my husband and my family."

Dib nodded, "She's right. And right now we need to stick together if we're going to find out anything about who Keef is working for."

Zim and Tak sighed. Zim held out his hand, relunctantly, "truce?"

"Truce..." She shook his hand, leaving him to immedialtly wash his gloved hand in scalding hot water to be rid of the Tak-germs.

Dib continued, "And leave the robots alone. Haven't you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

Gaz shuddered as she pictured the classic tale written by Gir instead of Shakespear. The image of Gir, dressed in renaissance clothing holding a skull as he quoted, "_Did my heart love till, for swear at sight, for I never kissed a clown till this night."_

Shaking herself from her daydream, she looked to Dib, "What time is it?"

Taking his watch from his pocket, he flipped it open and answere, "6:53... a couple more hours probaly."

"He said first thing in the morning. If he's as obsessive as Zim says he is, he'll come at 7 or at on the dot." He's probally camping in the yard across the the street right now."

"You're exagerating." Dib said.

Zim, drying off his hands, shook his head, "He probally is. I knew I should've picked the kid with the weird feet to be Zim's false friend."

Tak was about to codemn Zim for yet another stupid choice when the doorbell rang. Everybody looked at eachother in apprehension before nodding, Dib whispering, "Remember the plan..."

They stayed in the kitchen, turning off the lights and getting into a corner that wouldn't be visible from the livingroom. Zim opened the door. Keef stood there, looking his best, wearing his best cologne. But it still didn't hide the unmistakeable stench of death on him. He trembled with excitement, his eyes bulging from his head reminding Zim of a chiuaua. In his hand was a leather medical bag.

"Hey Pal...I came first thing, just like I said." He managed between giggles.

Zim shuddered, but pushed his disgust aside, "Come in, come in...how has life been treating you?"

"Real good. I got some new friends... they even pay me sometimes to do things for them." He said as he entered.

"Yeah. And I got an idea, before they figure out you were involve, I'll just convice them She and her brother did the killing. In fact they might even let you help me get rid of her! I got lots of ideas I would like to show you... hey, do you still have your cute little puppy?" He laughed once more, opening the bag.

Before Keef could "show" Zim his ideas, Zim pulled out what looked like a small bottle of perfume and sprayed it in Keef's face. Keef fell to the floor, passed out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_the tables turn_

"Rise and shine, it's killing time..." Keef heard Zim whisper, so close he can feel his breath next to his ear. So sleepy... he has his buddy though..

"This is going to be fun." A soft, feminine voice cut through his sleepy haze. No, not her. Anybody but her. He opened his eyes only to have to shut them again due to the blinding light. He shivered. It was when he tried to move did he realize he was tied down, stripped down to his underwear.

He braved the light again, "Zim?"

Zim, without his disguise stood over him, as did Tak, Dib and Gaz. Zim smiled, his sharp jagged teeth gleaming, "Yes, friend?"

Keef, though startled by Zim's and Tak's appearance, just struggled against the metal cuffs holding his limbs, "What's going on?"

"Good question... you were the one who called telling me you were going to kill my mate."

"She'd bad, Zim! She's a no good harlot..."

"Silence!" Zim hissed, striking Keef across the face leaving three deep scratches, "Now, we all know you're oppinion of her isn't the only reason... you said you would convince them it was just her and her brother. Who's them, Keef?"

"I can't tell you."

All four smirked. Tak, who had been standing at his feet, circled around, playing at one of his red curls, "Too bad. I was really hoping you would tell the truth, but if you're going to be difficult then I see we have no choice..."

"Oh, Keef, thank you for bringing over your little toys. I have plently of my own, better, but you see, it seems my Little Gaz has a craving to play with your shiny things. I just can't say no to her." Gaz smiled as Zim handed her the leather bag. Keef cringed, as fear made his throat tighten, a sob coming out.

"No, please..."

Gaz, who had just opened the bag, pouted, "But I haven't even started yet... I think I'll start with this."

She smiled gleefully as she pulled out a pair of pliers, "Now, before I use these, who was going to give you the signal to bump me off?"

Crying, Keef only shook his head.

Gaz shrugged "Your choice." Dib turned his face away as he heard the clanging of metal against teeth and muffled moaning. Then the tearing of gums. He shut his eyes tight as he heard the awful screaming that followed. Tak, seeing his reaction, grabbed his hand and soothed him, "It isn't anything he hasn't done to someone else, Dib."

Finally Gaz ceased, dropping the tooth in a tray that sat nxt to the medical table. She looked at Keef, his mouth dribbling blood as he screamed before rolling her eyes, "Whiner."

He continued to scream in pain and horror. His mind had temporarily forgot everything about his life beforehand to focus on the scene at hand. Zim muttered in annoyance, "Go ahead, scream, no one can hear you. Your miles underground. But I'd prefer if you didn't it's giving me a headache."

Zim's head was hurting... he had to be quiet. He looked back at the monster and remembered what his mother, who was the worst monster of them all, told him about little girls...

"_They made Adam stray from the garden of Eden, They cut Samson's hair and took his strength, they are Jezebel, Harlot, They will pull you into the flames of Hell, Boy!"_

_"Are all the girls bad, mama?"_

_"Only Virgin Mary was a saint. The only girl a boy can trust is his mother..."_

Keef sobbed as memories poured of the abuse he endure from the hands of his dearest mother. There was only one person he can trust...and if he wants him to be quietter he'll try.

Gaz smirked, "Now, I'll ask again...Who are you working for?"

Keef trembled in fury and spit blood at her, "Bitch!"

Zim hissed like a feral cat, grabbing the pliers from Gaz's hands, "You insolent peice of shit."

Keef cried as his mouth was once again forced open, another tooth being chosen. He screamed in pain when the pliers broke the tooth instead of pulling it out. Zim, unsatisfied, did this two or three times until he pulled one out successfully. Dib had to leave the room a few times to vomit at the sounds. He kept reminding himself that it was Keef who brought his bag of tricks over, he obviously had something planned like he had done it

"Give me the pliers, you'll run out of teeth before you get any information from him, " Tak ordered. Zim muttered something and shoved them in her hand.

"Why do you want to kill Gaz?" Tak asked, holding the pliers next to his mouth. Keef sobbed in panic, nodding, "Not just her.. Dib too. Her family.."

"Why?"

"No..."

With that response, Tak growled and tore out another tooth, "Why?"

Dib, though reluctantly, took the pliers from her, swallowing the bile, "I haven't had a turn yet."

Dib looked at Keef, halfnaked and shivering as he held pliers to his mouth... the things he does for family, "Was it revenge?"

Keef nodded, "Tony was family."

"Well, from what I've heard of your Tony, he had what was coming. He had provoked the wrong person. He provoked _my family_. Who is your family?"

Keef sobbed, shaking his head, spitting out blood, "I won't tell you."

Gaz, finding a scalpel, made a move towards his eye when Zim whispered, "His eyes are digital cameras.." She just smirked and began to cut away at the eyelid. "But it would still hurt if I tried to take it out..."

Zim smiled as she cut, "I love you."

"I love you..." Gaz replied, almost giddy.

Dib shuddered. This is going to take several years of therapy just to go to the dentist again. Zim shoved Dib aside and kneeled down close to Keef's face. Instantly, all pain and fear faded from his eyes,turning into love. Zim whispered soothingly, "Who ordered the hit...Was it Dwicky...you don't even have to say yes or no, just nod if it was."

Crying, Keef nodded. Zim smirked, "Good boy... are there many other's in your 'family?"

He shook his head. Zim smirked, "That's all we needed to know... now there's one last thing I need to do..."

Keef screamed as Gaz handed Zim the scalpel, his past crimes flashing before his eyes. He screamed as he realized Karma was a girl... and she was a bitch...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Did I make this dark enough? I love irony, and I really wanted people to realise just how twisted Keef was. So what did Zim do at the end? You have to wait and see. By the way, some people, including my best friend... were a bit dissapointed that there weren't enough details between Zim and Gaz and the "moment" . Type T A C O in the review if you want me to add a deleted chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Dib looked out the window as he stared at the grey sky, shaking to his core. Some hero he turned out to be. His mind searched for other ways they could've gotten to Dwicky without the need of taking a life, yet he couldn't think of any that didn't put Gaz and Tak in danger. He loved the two dearly, but their lack of hesitance to torture Keef will haunt him. Dib jumped as arms wrapped him in an embrace from behind.

"Troubled?" Tak asked, burying her head in his back.

Dib smiled weakly, "No, just thinking... It looks like rain."

"Dib, it's okay. You are clearly disturbed by what you just witnessed. They show worse images to smeets to prepare them for life. It gets better, I promise."

Gaz yawned, her eyes fluttering open in response to the conversation. She found herself on the couch with Zim holding her like a ragdoll. He smiled down at her face and smirked, "And what of Nik? Zim seems to recall an incedent where you made a fuss over one ove me test subjects."

"Nik was innocent." She said, stretching out, "Keef deserved every bit of pain he endured."

Zim chuckled and kissed her hair, "In that case I'll shall start taking specimens from your earth prisons for your playthings since you had so much fun."

Dib shuddered and turned around and hissed in a scolding manner, "How can you two talk like that? These are people we're talking about!"

Zim scoffed, "Please, don't pretend you didn't have a little fun..."

"I didn't! Only someone deeply disturbed would've enjoyed that."

Zim and Gaz gave eachother knowing glances before Zim said, "Really Dib? Disturbed? As in having a whole dimension with demonice dopplegangers in their giant heads that came to life on a certain Halloween? Honestly? Or someone who goes on and on about my autopsy..."

"Or someone who casts spells that conjures demonic pig powers on their little sisters without knowing what it does..."

"Or someone who laughs and shares meaningful glances after throwing water and bar-b-que sauce on an irken knowing it will hurt..." Tak felt the need to add.

"...Isn't what you would call disturbed?"

Dib's eye twitched before his shoulder's slumped, "My God, I _am_ disturbed...But what we did to Keef is still wrong."

"Dib,not only did he abondon you when you were a kid, Dwicky had come into your home..our home.. and lied about your father's death, tried to force you to give over your little sister where she would've been tortured by Keef no less, and you know he would've taken the greatest delight in making her suffer. At least we had a good reason."

"Still seems wrong to get happy about it."

Gaz smiled, pulling herself from Zim's arms, "I guess that means you won't help me with the next part... too bad, I was really looking forward to putting the whole shadow-hog incident behind us."

Dib's posture perked up as he looked at her with bright and hopeful eyes, "Really? You promise?"

Gaz rubbed the skull necklace their mother had left her and smirked, "I promise."

It had to be hard to see your younger sibling excel in something first, but after the shadow-hog spell gone wrong, Gaz made him swore not to use any spells against anybody. Today she would need help.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Three days later, Stache waited by the phone as he was instruncted in case the brother called on a decision to let Boss adobt the girl. Dwicky and Torque had gone to see if they were home, as he had expected an answer by now. He resisted a yawn as he placed a red four of hearts over a five of clubs. He saw a dark blue out of his periphel vision and jumped only to see Keef standing there.

"Christ, Teeth, are ya tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

Keef said nothing.

Stache collected his cards and shuffled them and gestured to the chair across from him, "Take a seat, I'll deal ya in."

Keef remained silent, but sat down none the less.

"Ya just missed Boss about fifteen minutes ago, " he stated as he dealt the cards before stopping as a rancid odor invaded his senses and gagged, "Jesus, are ya playing with skunks now?"

It was now did he actually get a good look at Teeth. His usual pinkish complextion seems greyer, as did his glassy eyes. He also seemed bloated, his tailored blue suit's buttons were bulging around his stomach due to the building up of gases in his intestines.

"Keef... you okay, buddy?" Yes, Stache remembered Teeth liked buddies. Though they would just pretend to be his friend when they needed someone gone, and laugh behind his back. Keef was always the loyal lapdog. But right now, he was looking at him like a rabid wolf.

For a split second, Keef seemed to be pondering the question. He opened his mouth as if he were going to answer and let out a raspy moan. Stache didn't know which was worse, the bloody holes and white broken stumps of teeth or the foul stench that followed. Before Stache could comprehend what was about to happen, Keep jumped over the table, choking Stache. It wasn't until he felt the cold hands crushing his windpipe did he realise Keef was dead.

Keef bit at Stache's ear, only mannaging to nick him with the few broken teeth he had, but savored the blood none the less. The man beneath Keef wheezed as he tried to call for help. Keef took this opportunity to shove his fingers in the man's open jaw and pry it from the skull. Grunting, Keef released Stache to lick the blood of the detached jaw.

Barely alive, Stache tried to crawl away. Seeing this, Keef pounced once more, gripping the head and twisting it backwards vicously. The snapping of bone blended with the loud bang, that was followed by Keef's limp body falling.

Torque put his gun back in the holster, kicking at the jaw that had been thrown carelessly.

"Torque? What is going.." Dwicky came in and gagged, "Good God."

"It seems keef finally went off the deep end."

"I knew he was sick but I never thought he was this bad." he sighed, remorsfully

Torque nodded, "He was a freak."

"Torque, he was a unique and special individual who had plenty to offer...now gey rid of him."

Doing as told, Torque lifted Keef off Stache before calling out to Dwicky, "Hey Boss, you might want to take a look at this."

There on the back of Keef's neck an arrow carved in leading all the way down to his chest and stomach. Torque undid his vest and shirt to see what was beneath. Carved by a scalpel was message..

_Dwicky,_

_think twice before crossing us again._

_Meet us Hallow's eve._

"What's our next move, boss?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_three days prior_

Gaz and Dib blew out the candles where Keef's body. He hadn't had this much fun since he promised their father he wouldn't raise the dead. Well, _he _didn't. Gir smiled as ate the sacrificial chicken he had been promised.

Tak sighed, "What now?"

"I don't know... wait? Seems like that would get boring."

"Zim is bored now." Zim whined, now that the humans' ritual of bringing the dead to their biddig was done.

Mimi, who had been watching Gir with curiousity, shrugged, "What about a pitcure show Gir was going to take me, as soon as he's done eating the chicken."

Seeing Tak roll her eyes, Dib jumped in, "That's a good idea. I've been wanting to see Nosferatu. Tak and Gaz can take big purses."

"Why?" Zim raised a brow.

"I'm not paying a qaurter for snacks I can get at home. Besides, we can bring popcorn." (A/N: They did not sell popcorn in many theatres in the 20's)

So filling Gaz and Tak's bags full of waffles, popcorn, candy, and such, they ingnored the bloodstained floor and the stench of death to a nice evening out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: this chapter suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucked so bad. I am so sorry. I can't focus on anything, not even the morphine is helping. It might be a while for the next chapter, but good news is the end is near. Of the story I mean.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: The story is almost over, but I'm suffering writer's block. Yes a lot of DaTr in this chapter. And I am doing a series as you know, I won't be doin the 30's, but I will be doing the 40's and WWII. That should be intersting. If you haven't guessed, I start with a basic plan when writing, then I start improvising. I was listening to this, and it reminded me of the direction of the story

_live for the family_

_die with the family_

_ all is the family_

_ my gun is running out_

_Hell doesn't want them_

_ Hell doesn't need them_

_ Hell doesn't love them_

_ This world rejects thems-_ the devil's rejects by Rob Zombie.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tak watched in disgust as Zim cuddled Gaz, pretending to be the nosferatu and nipping her neck. Dib seemed to sare her sentiments and smirked, "It seems we need to stake Zim in the heart."

"Squeedlispooch..." Tak corrected before nodding, "Using a stake made out of steak."

Mimi giggled at the mental image of a slab of meat stuffed in Zim's vital organ, drawing Gir's scornful eyes. He only stuck his tongue out and raced ahead to His master and Gaz, grabbing her hand. Picking up on the gesture, Gaz pulled away from Zim to pick Gir up. Mimi realised if he had laughed about a joke regarding her mistress, she too would be hurt.

Zim rolled his eyes, "In-laws... Zim is really rethinking letting you stay at his base."

"Don't you two have any special jokes or moments between you? Besides torturing Zim." Gaz raised a brow to her brother as she cradled Gir in her arms.

"But Zim's screams are sooo romantic." Dib replied. Tak laughed and leaned against him, ignoring the Gaz's glare.

"...It's hard to listen to an invisible man, Dib." She smirked and turned around to converse with Zim. Gir looked at her confused, "Bighead isn't invisible. His head's too big."

Dib and Tak stood frozen as the same memory replayed in their minds.

_Tak looked around the one roomed skool-house with disdain. This was supposed to be a learning faculty? She heard her ally's voice speak up once more against Zim. She smiled a bit. Just seeing the boy-child made all of her suffering as a failed invader worth it. She would destroy Zim and reclaim her place, and rule this ball of filth. She would give her precious human the planet that ignored him to rule with her._

_"Normal humans don't go around yelling they're normal. C'mon!"_

_Zim just looked boredly at his gloved hand, knowing how this would end, "And normal humans don't go picking on eachother because their weaker. The only reason you pick on me is because I'm green. Face it Dib, you're a bully."_

_"What? No.."_

_The other students glared at him, standing up, "You are too!"_

_"You make fun of Zim because he's sick."_

_"And you call Tommy an apeboy..."_

_"And you expect us to listen to you just because your father is a famous scientist! Well guess what Dib, just because your dad's smart doesn't make you. You're the dumbest fool alive." One girl, Melissa Tak believes her name was, yelled._

_Another student, bigger, grabbed Dib by his suspenders, "Yeah! We need to teach you a lesson..."_

_"But I'm trying to save..." Dib was cut off when Torque punched him in the nose, breaking his glasses. Tak wanted to scream out. She wanted to tear that human apart. But when another student joined in kicking his stomach, she knew it wouldn't do him any good to get herself beaten. Soon he was surrounded by most of the class as they took their frustration out on him. Tak looked to the teacher drone for help only to find her staring and saying something like it's good for him. Of course Dib's scary little sister would choose today to be sick._

_Each kick made her insides lurch. She almost cursed this connection she felt with Dib. Then she remembered something. Now was the perfect chance. Pretending to try and be pulling him out from the small mob, Tak pushed her way through the other students. They yelled at her, kicking her back and pulling Dib from her arms. THERE. They were holding him up in the perfect position where his neck was in plain view. Slyly, Tak slipped a small instrument from her PAK and tapped his neck, puncturing the skin and fusing with bone. Dib groaned, thinking it was another blow from his attackers._

_Tak smiled to see the bloody traingular scar dripping. She sat back down and watched with more ease as Dib took his beating. The bell rung and the students stopped, forgeting their toy of torment. Dib laid of the floor, panting. He knew he had a few broken ribs and maybe an internal hemmerage._

_Tak knelt down by him, "Dib? Are you hurt?"_

_Dib wheezed, ingoring the question as he remembered her attempts to pull him from the students, "They... didn't hurt you... did they?"_

_Tak smiled. Strange little human, he gets the sense beaten out of him and he still plays hero._

_"Figures." Dib said coughing up blood, "When I'm not invisible, I'm the antagonist."_

_He had talked several times about feeling invisible. Tak understood it completely. She worked her hardest, strived to be the image of irken perfection. She walked with dignity for years and yet she never recieved any acknowledgment. It all went to the defect. He got the best post in operation doom one. He was spared after ruining the mission. Because of him she was overlooked. Because of him she missed her one chance to be seen as a true invader. Because of him she was branded a defect. Because of him her mate lay on the floor writhing in pain. It will soon change. They will take the respect they deserve. This planet will learn to regret ignoring the invisible._

_"If you get better, I will give you a present." Tak sang sweetly, curling her finger around his scythe-like cowlick._

_Dib smiled weakly, "Easier said than done."_

_Tak smiled and checked her PAK, reviewing his status. Just a few broken bones, it would be easy to fix without connecting to the chip. They stayed like that in the empty skool house, whispering thoughts to eachother. Soon Dib found himself able to sit up with minimal soreness._

_"See, probally just a few pulled muscles. Maybe you are a whiner..." _

_"Shut up and give me my present." Dib sniffed, examining his broken glasses._

_Tak laughed and went back to her desk. She had found it while she was studying earth's history and liturature. Tak found herself very much attracted to these earth tales, very few existed on Irk. But this one reminded her of Dib. She bought it earlier that day._

_Smiling, she returned to his side, holding the book behind her back. She was intending on giving it to him when she took the world, but she couldn't wait. Eagerly, she shoved it in his hands. Dib smiled as he ran his hands across the gilded letters of the leather cover. The Invisible Man by H.G Wells. His favorite author. _

_"Wow, Tak..."_

_"It's one of the earlier prints." She figured that was important since it cost more than the other books._

_Dib looked surprised. No one ever gave him a present, nor will until his favored golden watch. He looked at the extravagant gift and opened the cover only to find Tak's message inside. He smiled and looked into Tak's violet eyes. They stared deeply into eachother's gaze, blushing._

_Before Dib could stop himself he kissed her lips, quickly pulling back and blushing red, whispering, "Thank you."_

_"Your welcome." Tak purred and kissed him again, longer and more passionate. Two invisible creatures sharing their first kiss._

Dib and Tak smiled softly as the memory replayed. Tak reached up and ran her hands through his hair, his cowlick having grown longer since then. Dib rubbed his head against the carressing hand like a cat being pet. Then stopped as she pulled a peice of candy from his hair. She stared with questioning eyes as he just shrugged, "I keep finding candy in my hair.."

"I am sorry I lied to you. I did have a plan to take your planet, and my revenge..." Tak sighed and burried her head in his chest, "But I promise what I had planned for you was a life of whatever you wanted."

Dib smiled and hugged her small frame to himself, "You wanted to impress your planet just as much as I wanted to impress mine. Tak, I don't think either of our planets will accept us. And I thought that wouldv'e bugged me considering all I took for Earth, but you know... when I'm with you I just don't care. I don't care what the world thinks of me, I don't even care about it. Hell with it. This is what matters. You and me. Our family."

Tak purred, locking lips with him. Mimi's tail twitch in akward irritation before turning and catching up with Gir, Gaz, and Zim. Dib flinched a bit and laughed when Tak bit his lip playfully.

"C'mon let's head back before Zim tells Gir our suitcases they're magical potties."

Tak nodded and gently shoved him away, "Go ahead. I left something back home."

"I should go with you." Dib said.

"I'll be out in two seconds. Go and save our bags." Tak ordered, watching Dib turn and leave. Sighing, she turned as well and went in the opposite dirrection, her mind focusing on the refections of the city lights on the wet street. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the house her mate had taken her into, sneaking in through the door silently. She made her way to Dib's room and searched through his things. She found the book in the endtable, a bit worn from numerous readings. He kept it. Clutching the gift to her chest, she made her way out, not noticing the figure in the shadows.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Torque smiled as dialed the number and waited for the operator to put the Boss on. He usually hated dialing phones, his fingers were too big to fit in the holes to spin the digits, but he was too proud of his success to be bothered. Dwicky's voice came over the line, "Tiny, do you have any news?"

"Yeah. That Tak dame came back, but she left so I followed her..."

Dwicky waited for him to continue and grew agitated. He must've saw something shiney. He growled, demanding Tiny to return to reality, "And?"

"She went to that sick boy's house, the one with green sickness? Remember, Zim I think his name was. They're all there. I looked in a window, They're all cozy-like playing house. Even making a jack-o-latern."

Zim? Dwicky reckonised the name. He now knew what he was dealing with. So Dib had resolved his issues with the alien and formed an aliance. Very well. The man smiled knowing these were just disturbed misfits, maybe dangerous, but now he knows what they are he could use his stragetic thinking to end them. He smiled, "Great job, Tiny! I knew if you tried hard you could use your full potential. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll think of a plan. You still have that T.N.T and gunpowder, right? We'll make a special batch in honor of Stache and Teeth."

Torque grunted as the phone clicked off. Despite his polite nature, he knew it was just a ploy to gain his lackeys' trust. Stache brought it to his attention when he recruited Teeth, how he ignored their wishes. He talked of family yet things were never discussed unless it was to his bennefit. Torque didn't care much. It was easier to follow orders than think of them. His stomach growled. Scratching himself, he went to his small kitchen and fished out a can of beans from the cabinet. He struggled with the can openner and smiled in victory when the lid peeled off. Before he could dig in, someone knocked.

He groaned and looked at his sweatstained undershirt. He looked decent enough. Taking a bite out of beans, he went to answer the door, ignoring the food dribbling down his chin. Nobody there.

He was about to close the door when a small, high-pitched voice sang, "Trick or treeeeeeeat!"

He looked down to see a small green dog and a black cat with red eyes. Torque shouted, spitting beans on them, "Halloween isn't for another few days!"

They just stared at him. He slammed the door the their faces and turned around only to see them sitting on his tattered couch. The green dog smiled once again, "Trick or treat."

"Wha? Huh? How'd you get in here?"

"Trick or treat, give us beans!" Gir sang as the cat rubbed up against him.

Torque clutched to the can, "No way, get your own food you mangey bags of fleas! Besides, your supposed to be in costume to be trick or treating."

Gir and Mimi looked at eachother. Gir unzipped his dog suit, removing the hood as Mimi's disguise flickered off. Torque stared in shock. Never had he seen such... beings. They looked like children made from metal.

"Trick or Treat. Give us beans..." Gir started to sing again.

"When you spied on us, you were seen." Mimi joined Gir's song, before both sang together, eyes glowing red, "Now we want Halloween!"

Mimi jumped up, turning into a silver blur. Torque watched in terror and awe as she circled his neck with a hum of machinary as Gir ate the dropped can of beans. Then Torque felt the pain. Undescribeable pain. He tried to cry out. He couldn't. He couldn't breath. Mimi ceased her circling and stood by Gir, eatting offered beans.

A warmth trickled down Torque's neck and down his shirt. Blood dripped to the floor. Torque tried to gasp but only looked like a fish suffocating on land. Then he felt air, sweet air...through his neck. His eyes widened as he fell. He stared in confusion at he rolled on the floor before stopping to see his decapitated body laying in front of him. He closed his eyes. Though it felt like forever, it only took a few seconds for him to die.

(A/N: I read somewhere that it takes a few seconds for the brain to stop working in decapitation. In one experiment the head lived for five minutes)

Gir looked at the head curiously, remembering a word Gaz had said, "Whiner. Why doesn't he just put his head back on?"

"Biological beings can't. They die."

"Yay, I win!"

"Win what?" Mimi looked at Gir, pretending to twitch her tail though she had taken her disuise off.

"The head cutting game." Gir smiled as if it was obvious. Mimi smiled, she loved Gir's antics. He walked over and picked up the head and looked examined it before throwing it with dissapointment, "Aww, I was hoping he would have candy in there. He just had gooey brains."

Mimi flicked her disguise on, "Let's go home, Gir. I have my candy stock hidden on Master Dib's head."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz smiled as she watched her brother and Tak cuddled against eachother, reading a book to eachother. Gir and Mimi had come home a bit ago, covered in blood, were sent to the bathing chambers. Gaz turned and went back into the kitchen to see Zim carving his pumpkin. On the way home they saw them for sell and bought one for each of them. Gaz wasn't a flower girl, she didn't like roses, the closest the in that category were pumpkins.

"Stupid Halloween." Zim spat.

"You know, thinking of it, I never saw you out on Halloween before. I'd figure you'd love it. Is it because of that incedent with Dib?"

"And the candy zombies..."

Gaz looked at him before smiling and leaned against the table, "You lock yourself up, don't you?"

Zim's silence answered her.

"Those idiots are in it for the candy and parties. Halloween isn't a day for treats, it's something you feel. It's like someone pressing a cold gun to your back, yet you know it's not loaded. It's a day where ghouls and the dead return and you throw your senses to the wind to dance with them."

"Why would I dance with deceased people?"

"Must you be so literal?" Gaz asked, exasperated.

"Must you be so... mysterious?" Zim retorted, pulling out the pumpkin's guts. Zim thought for a bit as he examined the mutilated plant he bought at the request of his mate, "But if a certain purple siren were to beckon Zim, he probally would give in with no fight. Even if it meant dancing with skeletons and demons, as long as she saves a dance for me."

Gaz smiled. She wasn't sure if he was being literal or beginning to learn metaphors but she found his statement romantic none the less. She walked around and embraced him, standing on her toes to kiss him. Zim's attenae wilted with surprise but he smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, making a small squeeing sound. Gaz almost laughed, he looked so silly.

"Did you set up a room for Dib and Tak?"

Zim opened his eyes and growled. Moment ruined, "Yes."

"A proper room? Without Nik or the squid?" Gaz raised her brow.

"Fine... I can have the computer make a guest room, it'll only take a few minutes." He sighed in defeat. He glared in the livingroom at the couple on the couch and smirked, "Should we tell them we mated there?"

"Are you begging for pain?"

Zim smiled insanely as he finished carving his pumpkin. Later they put a jack-o-latern in each window for the world to see. To most they were ordinary holiday decorations. But to those inside they represented unity. Outcasts that were bound together by circumstance, though bitterly resenting the past, they look forward to what the future holds with eachother. One jack-o-latern would be hardly noticable. But with all of their pumpkins burning in the widows was enough to light up the street. Together, things burn brighter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Okay, I'm sketching out storylines for the next series.

40's- Zim is trying to blend in as a human and decides to pretend to be interested in Gaz to appear normal. Of course he falls in love... Then the attack on Pearl Harbor hits and Dib points out that most humans defend their country. Zim joins the army only to find that Dib has been drafted. He has to fight Nazi's, Dib and try to find his way back to Gaz.

50's- In order to stay on Earth and complete his mission, Zim must marry an inhabbitant. And guess who's the lucky vollenteer?

60's- HIPPIES AND VIATNAM! Zim learns equeal rights.

70's- I have no idea. Maybe an action romance fic where Zim plans to take down the Tallest with tons of car chases, weed, and Tak with an afro?

80's- not sure. Either a breakfast club parody or a sappy love comedy about Zim chasing Gaz.

then the grande finale 1880- set in the wild wild west, where Zim, coming from sterile and proper Irk, struggles to fit in the rough planet he's stranded on and the feelings for the headstrong and passionate sister of his enemy. That one's gonna be fun. Yes every one will be ZaGr and DaTr, some GaMr and occosionally Scoodge and Gretchen.

By the way, I am writing the taco chapter... it will be at the end of the story, and the story will change to M.


	19. Chapter 19

*screams* &^*%%ing writer's block, I can't think of anything but the last paragraph. My mind is weird, I can think of a start and and the end and maybe one bit of a climatic scene, but the rest I have to connect the dots. Well, here it goes...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dwicky stared at Torque's body and head only slightly shocked. He must've been seen, the idiot. Tiny never could do a job without doing something stupid, that's why he always had him go on runs with Stache or Teeth. He mourned briefly for the troubled young man that had sought for some meaning to his life that led him to Dwicky. He mourned even harder for his plan of the fall guy taking the blame of the murders of the Skellelaire siblings now being decapitated.

As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. A crudely drawn map, that might have well been drawn by a child leading to a green house saying 'Meat us'. on the edge of it was a bloody paw print. Then he remembered Dib showing him a photograph of a dog taking out the garbage. A SIR unit as he later ran into such things while traveling in space. Quickly, he ran to the basement of the run-down apartment buliding and began to search in a dark corner where crates were stacked on top of eachother. They didn't get the explosives.

A wicked grin grew on Dwicky's face. Dib may have formed an alliance with the irken, but what everyone knows right now is he's insane, a raving lunatic raving about monsters from space. It'll be more than easy to make him take the fall.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The scent of spiced apples filled the air from outside as laughter poured in from the streets. Zim, sitting on the couch, glared at the boarded up windows with contempt. Gir and Mimi danced to the victorla as Dib hummed along, sitting on the opposite end of the couch reading.

"_If you're blue and you don't know where to go to where harlem sits...putting on the ritz"_

Zim's attenae twitched with annoyance. He withdrew his attention from the horrors of the halloweenies outside to stare at Dib. After a while, Dib could sense the deathglare Zim was giving him and stopped humming and set his book down, "What?"

"Must you insist on that horrible noise?"

"It's my favorite song." Dib retorted, then spitefully began to sing, "_If you're blue and you don't know where to go to where harlem sits..."_

"PUTTIN' ON THE RITZ!" Gir squeeled excitedly.

Gaz and Tak came in the livingroom and looked at the two, stopping them from getting into a stupid arguement, "When is he supposed to get here?"

"Soon." Dib sighed, flicking at a peice of imaginary lint.

"Soon isn't soon enough..." Tak was cut off when there was a knock at the door, the computer showing a screen to reveal Dwicky.

They all nodded to eachother. Gaz looked to Gir, "Please remember what we talked about. This plan is very important."

Mimi glanced up, "Don't worry, I know it."

Gaz took her word and nodded for Zim to let Dwicky in. Gir and Mimi ran out, not noticed. Zim shivered as he studied the human. He seemed pleasant and lighthearted, even now he was smiling, and it seemed to be a genuine smile of seeing them. But not even his clean-cut appearance or hearty smile could hide the cold emptiness in his eyes. He was wat Tak said, a sweetdemon.

"Dib...I hope you are well."

Dib nodded, "And you?"

Dwicky walked further inside, "I'm fit as a fiddle."

"You haven't brought guns, have you?" Tak asked, arms crossed.

"Of course not. I figured there's been enough blood between us. Maybe more on one side than the other..."

Gaz sat down on the couch, crossing her legs which were revealed due to the fringe at the end of her dress, "Well, I suppose we might have got carried away, but we do get rather protective when someone threatens our own."

"So I've witnessed the outcome."

"We also get rather protective when someone tries to pull us apart." Dib added.

"How do you mean?" Dwicky asked after taking a seat next to Gaz. Gaz scooted as far away from him as she could.

"You came into their home, informing us of a false death, telling us to give you our Gaz." Zim hissed.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't bumped one of my guys."

"It's not like he was killed for the hell of it. He had a very disgusting habit." Dib said flatly.

Dwicky pursed his lips in understanding, as many times Tony boasted about his conquests, knew the dark truth, "I always figured he would've been killed for cheating the people he delt cards with."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Outside, Gir and Mimi looked at eachother, fixing their disguises and dicussing the plan.

"So do you remember the plan?" Mimi asked.

"Yes..." Gir thought, "...No."

"Neither do I." Mimi admitted, looking down.

Gir jumped up, "WAIT! I remember! We're supposed to go tick or treating!"

"Are you sure?" Mimi tilted her head quizzically.

Gir nodded happily.

"Ok." They ran of into the crowded streets on New Orleans to join the party.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz smirked, "Ironic. Not only was he trying to drug me, he was trying to cheat me. A double wammy."

"All the more justifed, I suppose." Zim stated as he leaned against the wall next to the couch to be near Gaz.

Dwicky smiled. All the more justified. He didn't care much for his lackeys, but they were still living individuals.

"I would've done the same thing in you're position..." Dwicky said as he got up and walked up to Dib, ignoring Tak's wary eyes. He held out his hand. Dib looked like it was covered with flesh eating fungus, "I've seen what you can do, do you think I would be stupid enough to try you? I don't want to live my life looking over my shoulder.

Dib nodded and shook his hand. Dwicky smiled at his firm grip and tightened it, pulling out a gun with his free hand and shoving it into the hand he was shaking, aiming it at Gaz, forcing Dib's finger to pull the trigger. Zim tried to jump in front of her but it was too late.

He held her limp body, "Gaz? Gaz, answer me! Please! Zim demands you answer your husband!...please?"

Dib struggled to get free as Dwicky aimed the gun at Zim, "Just think...you're prints on the gun that murdered your sister and rival...having an afair..and the girlfriend who dated him in skool."

A force knocke both of them to them to the ground, Tak able to free Dib from Dwicky's surpisingly strong grasp. They held him down, eyes gleaming ready for the kill. Dib yelled with fury, surprising himself to hear such rage from him, "How dare you tear apart my family! It wasn't bad enough to mess with me as a kid, you have to come back when things are going good!"

Dib punched him in the nose, a sickening crunch as it broke. Dwicky had his head to the side for a while before looking up, smiling. Not his usual charming smile, but the smile of a mad man, You didn't really think I'd come here without a backup plan, now did you?"

Dib and Tak froze. Tak stood and held her foot on his chest, "What plan?"

"I can tell you, it's too late now. On my way in I hid a bomb by the couch. We have about...five seconds.."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone in the french quarter stopped in horror as the glowing green house exploded in a firey blaze. After an hour, the flames started to die down, they went on their way, not bothering to call firefighters as it seemed none of the other buildings would be affected. No one noticed when the strange green house came and no one cared as it dissapeared.


	20. Chapter 20 final

"Trick or treeeeeeeat!" Gir and Mimi cried as a portly woman stood at her door. She smiled at the dog dressed as a ghost and a cat with a witch's hat held out potato sacks in which she gave them handfuls of candy corn. Pleased, they scurried back to waiting figures ahead. As he held Gaz's hand to be guided to the next house, Gir thought about his master's plan. Most of his plans he didn't understand and often couldn't do what he was supposed to, but this time it was not only easy but fun. All he had to do was scan Dwicky for weapons as he and Mimi slipped out and inform the others of what the bomb he saw hidden in Dwicky's sleeve.

Zim and the others, who had set up moniters from Dib and Gaz's house, watched the events unfold. They knew better than to meet with Dwicky personally, but knew they needed to get close enough for the kill or lest be killed. That's when Dib remembered an incident where his father was unveiling a waterpowered invention and he had to fight a robot of himself Zim made.

Though Zim and Tak were used to such technology, Dib and Gaz were in awe as they took the controls of their mechanical look-a-likes, and soon all four were acting out a improvised play using them. As they watched the screens on the control boards go black after the explosion, they left to meet up with Gir and Mimi to carry out their promise of trick or treating for their part in taking down Dwicky and Torque. Zim, to Gaz's pleasure, walked around without his disguise, recieving compliments on such a wonderful and strange costume. Meanwhile, the based worked on rebuilding itself as it has done on the countless explosions before hand.

Once Gir and Mimi were satisfied with their loot, they all went back to Dib and Gaz's to pack up the controls.

"I can't believe we actually pulled this off. Usually when I'm concerned things go horribly wrong." Dib said as he watched Zim load the last of the miraculous control machine in a bag.

Zim nodded in agreement, "This is the first plan Zim has completed without being singed, bruised, maimed, or traumatized."

Tak, who was lounging on the couch seemed to understand though she would never admit out loud her plans failed, or rather her last plan or revenge was a failure. She had her doubts this plan would work. Gaz, sitting on the stairs, smirked, "That's because you never had me on your side."

Though Dib rolled his eyes, he knew it was true. They all played an important part. And it was so easy! A part of him felt disturbed that he was dissapointed the fun was over. Yawning, he moved over to the couch, Tak moving her feet so he could sit down.

All their attention was drawn to the door as it opend in a gust of wind, a man in a grey pinstriped suit and labcoat donning a medical mask (A/N: it's the closest thing I can think of setting him in the 20's) closing the door behind him. Dib looked up in surprise, "Dad!"

Membrane looked to his son and smiled, or everyone could sense him smiling behing the medical mask, "Ah son, how are you?...Who are your little friends?"

"Uh...Dad, that's Zim..." Dib gestured to the irken who was watching the scene with little interest before getting to the next and bigger news he didn't know how he would take to, "And this is Tak... Tak is my... that is she's.."

Gaz cut in, knowing she could explain better, "Dad, while you were gone, Dib and Tak who knew eachother since childhood, fell in love and got hitched. At the wedding, me and Zim started dating and we were married just a week ago. We tried to tell you but we had no way of reaching you."

Everyone held their breath as the scientist thought this over before laughing and gripping Zim's hand in a tight but hearty handshake, "Welcome to the family, my boy!"

He then released him and as Zim rubbed his sore hand, he turned to Dib and Tak, "And what a fine young lady I have for a daughter-in-law. I'm so glad you could look past his mental illness."

"Are you tired, Dad? You look beat." Gaz stated.

"Yes, yes, quite the travel. And can you imagine that this town in india never heard of toast? But it was all worth it to cure the tragic rabid-headpigeon epidemic."

"Why don't you go and get your sleep and tomorrow there will big plate of toast on the table."

"Sounds good, though I won't be able to stay long, I have to get back to the invention of...SUPER BACON!" He shouted, pointing a finger in the air. He made his way up the stairs, patting Gaz on the head as he passed her.

She rolled her eyes before realizing Zim was staring at her, "What?"

"I thought now we could be together." He said, a sunken look on his face.

"What makes you think we can't?" Gaz asked with a raised brow.

"You just said tomorrow you were going to be making toast here. That means you won't be with me."

Standing, Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim's neck, ignoring the disgusted protests of Dib and Tak, "Correction, I said there would be toast there, I didn't say I was making it."

Dib turned, "So what, I'm making breakfast? And you won't even be here?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"You can't tell him what to do!" Tak hissed, cuddling protectively against Dib.

Gaz smiled, "Yeah. That's your job now."

"Don't forget that..." Tak looked Dib in the eyes, "You're making breakfast tomorrow."

Dib sighed, "I can never win, can I?"

Tak smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder while Gaz packed her things, "Don't plan on that changing."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim brushed his claws through Gaz's hair as he gazed at her sleeping face. As much as he used to hate the rainy days now he has come to treasure them as they would stay in, safe and warm, cuddled against eachother. Twirling a violet curl around one claw, his other hand rubbed her swollen stomach, he felt the heartbeat inside. Warmth flooded his veins as he felt the growing life.

He could hardly believe it was a nearly year ago of that fateful night he stopped Iggin's, sealing his fate with Gaz. And what a wonderful adventure that lead them to. He realized that Halloween he couldn't take over Earth alone and has been ever since coarsing Dib to help him. Tak always takes Zim's side on the subject, except she think's they shouldn't call the armada and keep Earth to themselves. Dib was torn between protecting the planet he grew up on or pleasing his wife. Gaz... couldn't care less.

This would be the discussion of every holliday meal in the future. But for now as Zim took in Gaz's steady breathing and feeling the smeet move against his hand he could only hope for one thing... that the swamp was big enough for whatever the future holds.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

And that's all folks... unless you count the M-chapter I'm adding. I wasn't originally going to do the 40's, but I heard that song have yourself a merry little christmas, and I remembered that was writen then. I'm trying to sketch out a good plot, all I can think of is zagr, Gir with a BB gun, and I might have Skoodge in there IDK . And no, Zim won't be a nazi, I was raised by old people who grew up in that time and was in the war. They would kill me if I made the hero a nazi. :P but I can still make fun of them.


	21. Chapter 21 The sexy TACO chapter

I debated wether to make a seperate fic for this, or just add a warning but oh well. This chapter has craphic sexual content, if you do not wish to read, then ignore it.

{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After Ms. Bitter's rude interuption, Zim realised it was past midnight and he had left the base unattented. Gaz, not wanting to take a chance on anyone else asking her to dance, decided to go with him. They checked everywhere for Gir, but only found Mini-Moose sleeping in Gir's play area. Zim wasn't concerned as the SIR unit had a habit of going out at nights to crash parties and burlesque bars.

"Well, Gir's not here, I'm sure he's out doing Gir things, and your base is still intact... I should be going home."

Zim grabbed her hand, "But I thought you agreed to be Zim's mate."

"I did, but I still have a family at home."

"He has Tak!" Zim hissed, gripping her hand a bit more, "I bared my soul to you and you just turn and leave again? You know Zim hates to see his Gaz leave..."

Gaz studied his green features for a moment, a thought crossing her mind, "Zim, How long have you felt that way about me going home?"

Zim froze. He just walked into a trap. Gaz had just came to terms with her feelings for him. How would she react to his answer? He sighed, "A while."

"And when you blackmailed me?" Gaz's voice soften to a whisper as the full situation of his intentions sank in.

"You always ignored me. You knew I wasn't human, you knew I wanted the destruction of your world, you knew I hated your brother but you always ignored me. There were the rare times you helped me and a couple times defeated me, but you couldn't care less about Zim. The one creature that captivates Zim didn't care about him. Then that filthy human tried to kill you. I had a chance to keep you close and study you, figure out what made the purple-demon special. And everytime I got close, everytime I grew content...something takes you away! Dib needs diner, Dib will be getting worried, a lowly human with a game tempts you with toxin."

Gaz looked at Zim as he trembled with fury, "You put me through all that just to be with me?"

"Yeah." Zim averted his eyes, not being able to look at her.

Gaz took his chin and directed his eyes to meet hers. She smirked a bit and pulled off his wig, preffering his alien form, before kissing him tenderly, "I love it when a guy takes charge. Less work for me."

Zim purred and kissed her passionatly. His attenae stood up as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he held her to him, purring so loudly she could feel the vibrations running through their kiss. Gaz smiled and pushed him away, "I really have to go."

"Please..." Zim knew invaders weren't supposed to beg but no invader had met such a creature before, "Zim is sick of sharing you with Dib and now Tak has entered the scene...please stay.."

Gaz smiled, she knew it would be impossibble to explain the platonic bond between her hand Dib to the alien, "You have no reason to be jealous of Dib or Tak. Or anyone else for that matter. You have me... all of me."

A warmth flooded Zim's veins as she said this. She was offering herself to him. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, moaning as she responded. This was his. He could feel the effects she had on him building up in his groin. Feeling this against her stomach, Gaz unzipped her dress a bit, throwing it aside.

Zim hissed in annoyance to see her corset like undergarments. Before she could start unfastening the hooks, Zim tore through them leaving her only in her garter belt and stockings. She shivered under his hungry gaze, feeling a demanding warmth pooling between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeking his kiss. They both lost themselves in eachothers lips for several minuted, grinding their neediness against eachother. Before Gaz could think, she was gently thrown on the pink couch, which had unfolded into a small bed.

She watched with anticipation as Zim began to take off his shirt. Smiling, she beckoned to him. He undid hi pants and knelt over her, kissing her passionatly once more, movig his kisses to her ear and the point where here neck and shoulder met before nibbling gently. Gaz hummed in pleasure, spreading her legs around him. Zim nearly jumped in joy. She was inviting him! The thought of being inside her was making him throb even harder. It was time to make her fully his.

Gaz's heart sped as she felt him spread her knees apart a bit more before revealing his hardened manhood. For a second she felt fear. She had never seen a man and didn't think Zim would be so well-endowed. But other than being green, she supposed he looked like any normal human male.

Zim wondered how he became so lucky to have this eartheral beauty staring up at him with anticipation. He could only hope he could please her. Slowly, he placed the tip at her wet entrance and moaned. She was radiating heat. Then he pushed in.

Gaz hissed in pain and it was easy to see why as he felt that virgin peice of flesh tear. A part of him felt like a lowly dog for hurting his bride, but another part of him was overjoyed to know it was him and no one else to be her first. He wouldn't have cared if she mated before, someone as beautiful as his Gaz, it was a surprise she hadn't yet.

He bent down and licked her face, whispering, "Are you okay?"  
>Ga bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, just hurts a bit, It'll go away."<p>

He nodded and gently thrusted again, her tight heat surrounding him as he kissed her face and neck.

Gaz steadied her breathing and looked at her lover, his eyes closed as he tried to restrain himself. The look on his face was pure pleasure. She couldn't have felt that good. It was such an odd feeling, him moving inside her. The pain was slowly melting away.

She smiled as he breathed heavily, placing his head in the crook in her neck and began to grind her hips against his. She gasped as he rubbed against a very sensitive area and began to grind her hips against his. She gasped as he rubbed against a very sensitive area. Without thinking, she thrusted against him, wanting more. Taking the hint, Zim thrusted harder. Gaz moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lost in a sea of pleasure, Zim began to lose himself and began to thrust harder and deeper. Gaz shuddered as he hit a bundle of nerves repeatidly, experiencing her first orgasm. Zim savored the whimpers she made. He moaned as she tightened around him. Zim buried his head in her neck, moaning in her soft skin.

Gaz felt his teeth gently grazing her ear and was thrown into another orgasm. Zim winced when she ran her nails down his back, drawing dark red blood. How could pain feel so good? Gripping her hips, he thrusted deeper, his claws pricking her skin.

Gaz moaned, every muscle tightening around him as she came. With a cry of pleasure, Zim joined her, filling her with warmth. They layed there on the couch, catching their breath as they embraced. Gaz was half asleep when she remembered what time it was.

"Zim, I need to go."

Zim woke up from the beginnings of a wonderful dream and pulled out. The loss of her warmth fully brought him back to reality, "You're always saying that when things are going good."

Pulling herself from Zim's arms, she stood and began to gather her clothes, scowling when she picked up her torn lingerie, "Well, I can't be in two places at once."

"So, I don't care what the Dibstink thinks. Let him worry."

"Brilliant idea Zim, let my brother with psychotic tendencies AND his 'mate' who has always taken his side worry that some neurotic alien has kidnapped for his own amusement."

"You're not going to tell them about us?" Zim asked as he sat up.

"I will, eventually when they get settled in. Dib is just getting used to the idea of me working for you, I don't want to send him into an epileptic fit."

"Why not?" Zim smiled.

Gaz looked over to him and mused, "Would you be willing to tell your leaders about us?"

"Of course, it's not the first time an irken has taken another species as a mate. It's really common for invaders to bind with a native. It also spreads the irken gene, which is really looked highy upon."

"Well, I doubt Dib will feel the same way." Gaz said as she pulled her dress on.

Zim muttered, "Hypocryte... But one day you will stay with me?"

Gaz nodded as she fixed her stockings, "One day, very soon. Just not tonight."

Zim sighed and watched her fasten her garter belt to the stockings, keeping this promise to his heart. He never wanted something so much, not even conquering Earth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ugh, I feel so dirty... _ I need to scrub the filth from my soul. Sorry this is late. Writing this was harder then I thought. I guess I wasn't as perverted as I thought I was, bet I bet you all are haha.


End file.
